The Love of a Taiyoukai
by InuOniShi
Summary: Koga, intrigued by Inuyasha's younger sister Kai, offers her to come stay at the dens. As their love grows so does the danger surrounding them. And the final battle with Naraku creeps ever closer. Everyone must band together to survive.
1. The Lady of the North

**A/N:** This story is written using a character from my other story Unimaginable. It isn't necessary to read my other fanfiction to understand the character because she is explained as well in this story, cause it doesn't follow Unimaginable at all.

This story really is only written for my own joy, I do not owe any of the characters from Inuyasha. I merely own Kaiden, all of her servants, and the plot.

* * *

_**The Love of a Taiyoukai**_

**Chapter 1:**** The Lady of the North**

Kagome stretched out enjoying the feel of the soft grass under her. Glancing to her right side she noticed that Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all sprawled out enjoying the last rays of the sun. They were on a small hill just on the outskirts of a village they had stumbled upon. She found it odd that Inuyasha would leave her alone with Koga, but they really had no choice.

The villagers told them of a near by temple that kept getting attacked by a youkai nightly. Inuyasha had said he wasn't going to help because Kagome had sprained her ankle and he didn't want to chance her safety. Luckily for them Koga showed up to say hi to her. Quickly she convinced Inuyasha to go and leave her here with Koga. She didn't want the villagers to suffer because she was hurt, it just wouldn't be fair.

Inuyasha fought her saying he would never leave her alone with Koga, but Kagome explained it would make her upset if he didn't help the temple. Koga had no qualms about being left to care for Kagome. She looked at the wolf youkai. He had realized a little while ago that she would never return his feelings. He still continued to act confident that she would pick him, but she could see it in his eyes. The sadness of realization.

They had known each other for the past year. Almost as long as she had known Inuyasha. But, she had already fallen in love with Inuyasha before Koga showed up. She wondered if maybe she would have fallen in love with him, had she met him at the same time as Inuyasha, or before. Not that it matter, she loved Inuyasha and as much as it hurt, she knew it would turn out for the best in the end.

"Look at that moon," Ginta pointed at the full moon that had begun to rise.

"It's so bright," Hakkaku shifted to get a better look.

"What do you think, Kagome," Koga looked at her.

"About what," she asked confused.

"Is the night sky beautiful ?"

"It's much more beautiful here that at home," Kagome smiled looking up at the stars that had started to appear, "that's for sure."

She wasn't sure how long they laid there for. It seemed like time was dragging yet at the same time it was going faster then she would have liked. She worried for Inuyasha's safety. Koga would protect her with his life, so her safety wasn't a concern. Inuyasha, however, seemed to always get himself in the deepest trouble when she wasn't around. A frown crossed her face. What would she do if he lost his life? Tears filled her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them away before the youkai around her noticed.

"Whoa," Hakkaku gasped.

"What is it," Ginta sat up staring in the same direction, "Whoa, she is beautiful."

"What are you going on about," Koga moved into a sitting position and his jaw dropped when he saw who his companions were looking at.

"Is she some kind of celestial maiden," Ginta asked.

"She looks more like a goddess to me," Hakkaku stated.

Kagome moved over next to them. What the heck where they going on about? Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful woman. Even her jaw dropped when she noticed the being walking in front of their hill. How could someone be that beautiful? They must be right, she had to be some form of goddess. It was impossible to be that beautiful.

The woman had hip length icy-blue hair with a silver tint. It flowed freely behind her blowing gently in the wind. On the top of her head were ears just like Inuyasha's. Her tail looked like Shippo's, only it was twice as long. Both matched the colour of her hair, but the tip of each ear and the tip of her tail were purely silver. She wore a beautiful light blue kimono that cupped her body. The bottom of each sleeve, around her shoulders and the area around her ankles had light pink sakura petals.

Her breasts were large (36d's), her hips small (size 4), and her stomach was flat displaying muscles. Kagome bet her legs and arms were just as thin but her kimono was to loose in those areas to tell. The woman looked toward them giving Kagome time to study her face. On each cheek were two sparkling blue strips that looked just like the ones on Sesshomaru's face. In the center for her forehead was a small beautiful pink sakura blossom that sparkled just like the marks on her cheek. On each of her upper eyelids was bright electric blue thin lines. It looked almost like eye liner.

The thing that really caught her attention was the woman's eyes. Her pupils matched the electric blue on her eyelids. Her irises were icy blue ringed with gold. Her whole body glowed with a soft blue light. It was probably that light that made her seem unearthly. Otherwise, Kagome was sure she would just look like a extremely beautiful youkai.

"I don't know boys," Kagome pondered, "I think I feel a youkai aura mixing with a priestess one on her. I think That's why she is glowing. I don't think she is a goddess."

None of the men responded. She glanced at them, all of them entranced staring at the woman. Kagome sighed. Men were so hopeless when it came to a beautiful woman. For a second there she thought that maybe Miroku's bad habits were rubbing off on everyone around them. None of the men from the village seemed to be so entranced. They stopped and stared but, continued on with what they were doing. The wolves around here however weren't even blinking.

She shrugged, there was nothing she could do. She would just sit here and wait for Inuyasha to return. They said they would be back to sleep in this village tonight, but maybe they stayed there instead. For some reason though, she couldn't find it in her to sleep. She noticed that the woman remained still, staring off into the sky. Completely unmoving. It was unnatural to say the least.

The moon was setting and the sun was beginning to rise when Kagome noticed a speck in the sky. Assuming it was Inuyasha she stood, excited to greet them, but as it drew near she realized it was a group of youkai. Her eyes went wide and she tried to rouse her wolf friends from their unmoving entrancement on the beautiful woman. Kagome sighed, and smacked Koga in the face. He didn't even budge.

Grabbing her arrows she prayed she could save herself from these youkai since her guards were useless. Maybe she shouldn't have spent so much time worrying over Inuyasha and more time worrying about herself. Readying an arrow, she shot it into the first youkai that approached. She did well, firing several times and lessening the group. It was down to three youkai and she only had one left.

Placing the arrow on the string and pulling it back, suddenly it slipped falling to the group. Kagome dove for it, but she knew she would never make it in time. Just as the youkai was about to bite into her, it was sliced in half. Kagome glanced up hopeful thinking she would find Inuyasha, but instead it was the woman. She stood there, wielding a familiar sword, watching Kagome. Her blue and gold eyes sparkled with a knowing look. Kagome shook from the previous fright and stood.

The sun crested the mountains and the glow around the woman's body stopped. Her beauty didn't diminish, but she no longer looked like a creature from heaven. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku blinked and the entrancement ended. They confusedly looked between each other before glancing back at the two woman in front of them who were locked in what seemed like a staring contest.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, "for saving me."

"You are most certainly welcome," her voice sounded like a melody.

"Who are you," she asked, almost as if afraid.

"My name is Kaiden," the other woman didn't hesitate to respond.

"What manor of being are you," Koga questioned, suddenly angry that he had ignored Kagome because of this woman.

"I'm a youkai priestess."

"That's impossible," Koga growled.

"It is suppose to be, but my mother and I were born this way," Kai turned looking him straight in the eye, letting him know she was telling the truth.

"Why couldn't we take our eyes off you," Ginta asked blushing.

"On the night of the full moon, my powers overflow. The glow you saw about my body was my priestess powers. I become a bundle of energy that has no where to go. You being unable to take your eyes off me is because you are a youkai and the mixing and swirling of my priestess and youkai auras cause a phenomenon that cause only youkai to become entranced by my appearance."

Kagome watched her sheath her sword, her eyes widening, "that's Sounga."

"You know of my sword," Kai asked.

"It's the sword of hell."

"Yes, that is what most call it. Sounga was a sword entrusted to me by my father," she explained touching the orb on the end, "I can control the youkai soul that is trapped within it. It doesn't posses me like it does so many others that wield it."

"That's kind of scary," Hakkaku shivered.

"Your father entrusted you with that sword? That means," Kagome's jaw dropped at her realization.

"What is it, Kagome," Koga asked.

"You are related to Inuyasha," she finished her sentence.

Kai blinked momentarily before smiling brightly, "you know my brother?"

"You are related to that mutt," Koga gawked.

"And you aren't kind at all," Kai frowned at him.

"I never knew Inuyasha had a sister," Kagome stated, "I travel with him on the search for the shikon no tama shards."

"My brother always did want to become full youkai. He always felt it was unfair that Sesshomaru and I were born full youkai," the sadness on her face was shocking, "but his mother was human and it couldn't be helped. My mother, a full fox youkai. Sesshomaru's mother a full dog youkai. We wouldn't turn out any differently then what we did."

"And you are a priestess, he must have felt so weak around you," Kagome mused.

"Like Inuyasha I have been shunned by every single living creature. Humans are to afraid of me, youkai are nervous around me, and priestess believe me to be an abomination. A priestess mixed with a creature they were created to kill. Even my brothers shunned me."

"What?"

"Inuyasha felt... he felt that I had a easier life, that I was accepted by those around me. Because, I was a full youkai, he felt that I lived just like Sesshomaru did. He wanted nothing to do with people who had an easy time in life. Sesshomaru was afraid of me. Afraid because of my strength, but also because he thought he had grown weak by trusting and caring for me."

"That sounds just like Inuyasha, but it's hard to believe that he wouldn't realize that you were being treated so badly," Kagome sighed.

"I lived in the North. Sesshomaru lived in the West. Inuyasha lived in the East. Neither of them knew what went on around me because they didn't live near," Kai suddenly smiled a dazzling smile and tilted her head to the side, "If you ask, I'll leave. I understand how unnerving it can be being around me and I wouldn't feel the least bit offended if you wanted me to leave.

"No," Kagome said firmly, "stay. Please."

She was stunned, "are you sure?"

"I know that people don't accept you. But, I'm different," Kagome claimed, "I want to get to know you."

Kai felt tears sting her eyes. For once in her life, someone who didn't run screaming when they found out just what she was. For once someone who stood there unafraid. Koga didn't seem afraid or worried, he seemed almost indifferent, sitting there with his arms crossed leaning against a tree. Ginta and Hakkaku kept glancing at her, but neither of them were afraid either, just simply curious.

Her and Kagome sat side by side staring off toward the rising sun. Kai spoke of herself, telling her all about herself, and listened as Kagome talk about herself. The men would often interrupt, asking questions or making comments. They also ended up explaining their stories about how they met and who they were. Kai felt at peace, she had finally met people who accepted her.

"Inuyasha should be returning soon," Kagome commented.

"I should leave," Kai stood suddenly.

"Why?"

"My brother and I... We parted in such a sour way almost seventy five years ago."

"What happened," Kagome whispered, afraid of the answer.

"When I was really little, Sesshomaru attacked me, till the point of death and it made me afraid of him. Inuyasha shortly after pretended to attack me and it reminded me of my fight with Sesshomaru, in fear I ran. I was so afraid that Inuyasha would hurt me like Sesshomaru did. But, I continued to check up on my brothers. I never kept it a secret, but they never knew it was me as I always looked like a human thanks to my fox magic.

Seventy five years ago, Inuyasha was being attacked. A bunch of youkai had ganged up on him and I was worried he wouldn't make it. I drew Sounga and slaughtered the youkai. Unfortunately for me, Inuyasha had caught me. He knew it was me and we began to argue. He yelled, screaming that it was unforgivable that I would help him. That he could have taken care of himself. He told me he hated me and wished to never see me again.

That was the day I stopped checking up on Inuyasha. He could do as he pleased. Fifteen years later I was informed that my brother had been sealed to a tree by a priestess he had fallen in love with.

As much as my brother hated me, I loved him. He was my older brother and I looked up to both of them all my life. I wanted nothing but the best for him and I cried many nights after finding out what had happened. I visited often, hoping I could break the seal but nothing I tried helped. I stopped visiting him as often after thirty years had passed.

I was so happy to hear that my brother was alive again. Living and in search for the stupid jewel in which had caused his sealment. But, I still pray for my brother's safety. I do not wish to fight again with him. Not after so many years."

"What will you do," Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Kai told her honestly, "I'll continue checking on the villages of the Northern Territories. After all it's my duty."

"What do you mean," Ginta inquired.

"I'm the Lady of the Northern Lands. It's my job to protect all the creatures living here."

"Those markings," Kagome mentioned, "when you were glowing, those markings, the ones on your face. They are just like Sesshomaru's."

"Yes, my brother is the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands," Kai nodded.

"So you inherited that from your mom? What happened to her?"

"She died after I was born. My strongest blessing is my biggest curse. If my soul were to become un-pure, my priestess side would purify myself. It would consider my un-pure youkai soul a threat and purify it without a second thought. My mother, had become un-pure. My father had promised her an hire if she could not find a mate. Not having found one and she knew she was dying she called upon my father who fulfilled his promise. During the pregnancy, my priestess aura protected my mother from dying. But after I was birthed and my aura no longer resided in her body, her soul realized how tainted it was and purified itself."

"What caused your mom to become un-pure," Koga butted in.

"My mother found her mate. She was so in love with this hanyou. He loved my mother just the same and they had agreed to go through the mating ceremony. Another man who had fallen in love with my mother despised the hanyou. He was a full blooded youkai and felt he had more right by my mother's side then the hanyou did. In his anger he killed my mother's soon to be mate. It darkened my mother's soul. The hate for the youkai who killed her true love festered and spread turning her hateful.

She sought to kill him. Wanting her revenge for the lost of her loved one. After killing him in cold blood, her priestess aura had begun to purify her. Shortly after she fell pregnant and that is what killed my mother."

"That is horrible," Kagome gasped, "you live every day facing death."

"It is easier then it sounds. I have lived many a years. But, I do fear that one day my heart will darken."

Kai stiffened, she could sense Inuyasha getting closer. After a hasty goodbye she retreated, running faster then even Koga. Kagome stared in awe at how quickly the woman disappeared headed westward. Koga watched after her a thoughtful look on his face.

"So that was mutt-face's sister."

"Koga!"

"What?"

"You really have to insult him all the time?"

"Sorry, Kagome."

"Hey flea-bag did you take care of Kagome," Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the group, earning a deep glare from Kagome.

"I just got on Koga. Stop calling each other names!"

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha couldn't understand why she was so mad.

Kagome realized she was mad because the way Inuyasha treated Kai was unfair. He had pushed her away when it wasn't even her fault that she was born the way she was. Inuyasha of course didn't know she had met Kai, but she still couldn't stop herself from the small angry feeling in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't take it out on Inuyasha, but she couldn't help it.

"Is something wrong, Kagome," Miroku asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure," Sango tried again.

"No," Kagome sighed, slumping back down to the ground.

"What's wrong then," Shippo jumped into her lap.

"Inuyasha," she started, "don't get mad. It was an accident."

"What happened," Inuyasha instantly flexed his fingers.

"Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were busy and someone else saved me. Someone who knows you."

"Who would that be," Miroku sat next to Sango who was next to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. Drawing in a couple deep breaths he tried to place the scent around him. Sakura blossoms and a hint of frost filled his nose. His eyes widened and he glanced down at Kagome.

"Kaiden," was all he said.

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"Who is Kaiden," Shippo asked curiously.

"She is my younger sister."

"Wait you have a younger sister," Miroku gasped, "how come I never knew about this?"

Ginta spoke up, "probably because she is absolutely gorgeous and he knows how you are with woman."

Miroku's eyes lit up, envisioning a female that looked similar to Sesshomaru. Sango quickly smacked him upside the head. Of course the only thing on the monk's mind would be if she was pretty or not.

"What did my sister want?"

"She didn't even know that I knew you. She was here checking on the village when I was suddenly attacked by youkai. I ran out of arrows, so she stepped in and protected me."

"Using Sounga, no doubt."

"It was what led to us finding out that she is your sister, mutt-face."

"What to start something flea-bag?"

"You bet I do!"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped with a huff, "just stay away from my sister you mangy wolf."

Koga stepped back, his eyes wide and shock written all over his face. How did the mutt know that he was interested in getting to know his sister? Inuyasha's sister was undoubtedly beautiful and he knew she was strong. She had caught his attention from the moment he first saw her. He wasn't going to let his stupid mutt talk him out of another woman.

"What is it to you if I get to know her," he taunted the hanyou.

"She is stronger then you will ever be," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "her powers are so strong she can purify multiple youkai from over a thousand feet. Her sword she carries causes such destruction that she barely ever uses its special technique. Sesshomaru may be strong, but Kai... Kai is the strongest youkai in all of Japan. Not to mention she is the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands, a scrawny youkai like you has no chance with her."

Koga's usually confident demeanour faded. His frown totally unnatural on his face. Kagome sighed, when Kai was here she sensed no harm from her. Nothing about her made Kagome fear her so why was he saying such things to Koga. Then it dawned on her, Koga must be attracted to Kai in more then just a pure physical way. Inuyasha was trying to warn him off because of her higher status, he was being friendly, trying to keep Koga from getting his hopes up.

Sudden cries from the villagers turned their attention to find the blue haired woman talking with the village elder. Her face was bunched up in concern. The man was speaking rather quickly and looked utterly afraid of the woman before him. His old frail body was shaking uncontrollably and he bowed continuously. She nodded several times before the elder motioned for a woman next to him to lead Kai.

Kai followed along to the hut that was just at the bottom of the hill and stood outside the door waiting. Her unique eyes glanced up and she stared straight at her hanyou brother. Inuyasha felt the stab of pain race through his chest, the one he associated with guilt. How could he ever ask his sister for forgiveness after everything he had ever done to her?

The woman returned, carrying a small boy. He looked no older then two. Her body shook as she held out the child. Kai gently pulled the young infant into her arms, holding him close to her body. Instantly his little hands reached up and he yanked hard on her ear. A yelp spilt from her mouth before she laughed and pulled his small fingers away.

"Are you sure," Kai asked.

"We don't have the means to care for him and all the other villagers are to old," her shaking continued.

Kai smiled, her white teeth glinted in the light, "thank you for entrusting me with his care."

"Thank you, milady for taking him."

"You are ever so welcome."

She tickled the little boy, causing him to squirm with laughter. Picking him up she placed him on her shoulders, little his small fingers plucked and pinched at her sensitive ears.

"Please forgive him milady, he is just a child," the woman apologized for the boy's behaviour.

"Do not worry. It does not upset me," she laughed, "I can see the fear in your eyes for him but there is no reason to fear. I will protect him with my life."

The woman bowed so deeply that she lost her balance and Kai gently helped her back up. Instantly she pulled back away as if Kai's touch had burnt her. A sad knowing smile tilted the bright pink lips of the Taiyoukai before she bounced the boy on her shoulders and began to walk away.

"What do you say? Want to come live at the Northern Palace," she asked the small child who simply cooed in response and pulled her ears again.

"My sister has always been so kind hearted," Inuyasha watched her greet all the children as she walked passed.

"Who raised her that way," Kagome asked, "because Sesshomaru isn't kind."

"I'm not sure," he stated, "no one really knows her because everyone is to afraid to ask."

"Kai," Kagome called out, hobbling down the hill and into the village after her on her bum ankle.

"Kagome, you shouldn't walk on such a bad ankle," Kai reprehended her.

She blushed, "you are lonely. It hurts to see that look on your face."

The youkai blinked several times before it dawned on her what she meant, "the loneliness is something you learn to live with. It will pass."

Kagome reached out and touched her hand. A comfort she hadn't felt since she was a small child.

"How long have you felt lonely," Kagome whispered.

"I'm not as lonely as I look," Kai offered, "I have a palace, full of servants who are there by choice, who choose to serve me because I'm kind and loyal. Because I'm strong and promise full protection. And I'm friends with many of them, but none feel they can truly be my friend. I'm too strong, too dangerous. It has been over one hundred years since any living creature that wasn't a young child has willing touched me."

"One hundred years," Kagome felt her heart break in her chest just a little for the woman standing before her.

"Do not fret over someone like me," she gently touched Kagome's arm.

The blue light they had seen during the full moon covered Kai and slowly inched over to Kagome. Her skin tingled as the light slid it's way down her body to her ankle. A few seconds later the swollen appendage returned to normal and Kai moved her hand away.

"Once you have sprained an ankle, it's often common to do so again."

"Thank you," Kagome placed more pressure on her healed ankle.

"I shall take my parting. I must take this child to my Palace where he will be adopted by a family and cared for."

"Take care," she called out to the youkai.

"Same to you," Kai called back, waving.

"Koga," Kagome raced back to them, making sure Kai hadn't fully disappeared from sight before saying, "I think you should go with her."

"Nani," Inuyasha and Koga asked at the same time in varying degrees of surprise.

"She is more lonely then any living creature I have ever met," she could feel her heart squeezing in sympathy for the lonely youkai, "she needs someone. Someone who is confident and not afraid of her. I know that you would be just that."

"My sister doesn't need some stinky wolf dogging after her," Inuyasha cried out, "Kagome, her nose is ten times stronger then Sesshomaru's and his nose is only five times stronger then mine. Kai would go crazy around unwashed bodies all the time."

"You speak as if I couldn't wash my body once a day," Koga snipped.

"Right now my sister can hear what we are saying. It's different for her, her priestess powers double every single sense her natural youkai body had. In her palace I know that she makes every one of her servants bathe every day. The house is cleaned every single day. Life is very complicated for her. Screaming and yelling usually gives her a headache that leaves her laid in bed all day. Strong smells turn her stomach and often leaves her ill to the point of vomiting. There is a lot of care that goes in to being around her."

"So we just have to be quiet and bathe daily," Koga shrugged, "I got that."

"Koga," the concern in Inuyasha's normally brash voice pulled everyone's attention, "my sister is fragile. I have heard from her second in command just what her life has been like for her. She is pure of heart, but a heart that is completely broken. A hundred years ago, my sister fell in love but the man lost his life. As most hanyous tend to do at a young age. She hasn't received any care or kindness from any other creature since him.

Her servants treat her well. They smile at her and laugh with her. They play games with her. But they won't touch her. No one will touch her. Afraid of her and yet comfortable around her. They give excuses like touching her would be a crime because she is a Taiyoukai and servants simply do not touch them, but my sister has never looked down on anyone. She treats everyone as her equal, humans, hanyous, youkai, everyone.

She fights only when needed, but usually refuses to kill. Even more then that, she cares and loves every single creature that lives in the Northern Territories. She doesn't hold back her emotions, and often is seen crying during battle, or when people have died. She isn't cold hearted. Not even close. And I worry for her. The things Sesshomaru and I have done to her," His hands clinched into fists, his nails breaking the skin of his palms.

"She needs someone. She needs people, to be there for her. To show her it's okay that she is different. Because my sister's soul is darkening. I can tell. The haunted look on her face, the way her smile has a ghost behind it. She isn't truly happy any more. She needs friends to help her along. To show her that life isn't about all the pain and suffering she has been though."

"Inuyasha," Kagome gently laid her hand on his arm, "there is no one better to do that then us."

His amber eyes widened, "my sister will never forgive me for what I have done to her."

"I'm sure she would," she tried again.

"I almost killed her, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped pulling away from her, "I almost ended her life. I almost forced her to end her life!"

"How," Miroku asked.

He turned his head staring after the blue headed woman who was walking abnormally slow, "I pushed her away. I told her to leave my life. I felt that I hated her at the time. I refused to accept her help in battle and she got so severely hurt, because of me. The creature was going for the final blow to kill me and she jumped in the way and took it for me.

We fought forever after that. Arguing and yelling, screaming at each other. I could see she was getting dizzy from the headache that was building behind her eyes. But she continued to fight with me, telling me that she wanted me to live. That if nothing else she would give her life for me to survive. I told her she was being stupid. Stupid because I would never want someone like her to take my place in death.

When I got sealed to the tree by Kikyo, I was told that she almost went crazy. Her soul darkened so much that her priestess powers were in constant flux and she almost purified herself. But, the need to try and help me, to try and save me from my seal kept her alive. I almost killed my sister because I refused to let her be there for me."

"Then don't kill her again by refusing to let her now," Sango told him in a soft voice.

Kai had stopped then. Her whole body tensed. She knew she should not have been listening. It was wrong for her to eves drop on others, but Inuyasha was here and this was the first time she had seen him in so long that she almost didn't want to move. She had only been too happy to return to the village when a villager had caught her on the road and told them of the child in need of a home.

"I will find a way to make it up to my sister," Inuyasha stated simply, "I will find a way."

"I'm sure you will," Kagome smiled.

"I'm going to go with her," Koga stated.

"One last thing wolf," he spoke sharply, "if you fall in love with her or if she falls in love with you, realize that life will be hard. Completely complicated and difficult. She is a Taiyoukai, remember that her status would require you to learn the rules and everything else a Taiyoukai has to. And you will be challenged, many times to prove your worth to be the Lord of the Northern Lands.

But most importantly, if you hurt my sister. If you cause her pain in any way. Physical or emotional, I will have to kick your ass."

"Your threat has been noted," Koga told him before descending the hill with Ginta and Hakkaku following behind him.

"I think someone like Koga could help your sister," Miroku pointed out, "he is brash, hot headed, and he doesn't stop to think what he says. He will show her that not everyone is afraid to be themselves around her."

"And maybe later," Shippo whispered, "we could let her join us."

Inuyasha looked at the small kit, his eyes hard but he simply nodded his head, "we should go."

**-x-**

"Hey wait up," Koga called out softly to the woman in front of him.

She stopped and turned around, smiling at him. Before he hadn't noticed but now that Inuyasha had told him, he could the sadness that lurked in her eyes and behind her smile.

"My brother warned you it would be quiet dangerous to follow me, and yet," she stopped watching the three catch up to her.

"The only danger would be you, and I don't think you would have it in you to kill me simply for following you," Koga shrugged.

"Why do you wish to follow me, Koga," Kai asked, turning and continuing her walk listening to the footsteps behind her.

"Because you interest me," he supplied, "if you wish for me not to follow you, I will go. But, you already knew my intention and had time to make it out of here before I got here."

"You are more then welcome to come along. I will be headed to my Palace and after that, well I can go anywhere. Satoshi is in charge while I'm away."

"Why don't you come to the wolf den," Ginta asked.

"Yeah, you could relax for once," Hakkaku pointed out.

"I've never been to a wolf den," Kai said thoughtfully, "I have wolves that live in my Palace, but the Taiyoukai has been requested to leave the wolf dens to themselves."

"Why is that," Ginta moved forward walking beside her.

Kai shifted uncomfortably as the small boy began to chew on her ear, "No no, don't put that in your mouth. Ow, don't bite that hurts," the child sat back up and settled for fisting his hands in her hair, "the elder said that the wolves can handle themselves. Also they said they don't want to make me spend more time away from my Palace to climb their mountains."

"Make sense," Hakkaku laughed.

"You can come you know, I'm the leader of my wolf pack," Koga told her, "no one has to know you are the Taiyoukai and you wouldn't be there to check out the lands, you would just be there to see how we live."

"It would be nice to get out for a while that isn't for work."

"How long can you stay?"

"Satoshi can take care of everything. Unless something comes up that is to strong for him to handle, or another Taiyoukai requests I return home, I can stay out as long as I'd like."

"Should we clean the dens then," Ginta inquired, "We live around water, so we can all bathe every day."

"You do not need to inconvenience yourselves with such things."

"You talk oddly," Hakkaku pointed out, suddenly his eyes widened and he tripped over himself to change his meaning, "I meant. Not oddly. You talking differently."

The blush on his face made Kai laugh, "Being around you three will be entertaining. It's been many years since someone has spoken to me as if I was just a normal person. But, indeed, I do speak differently. As a Taiyoukai you are raised to speak with class and thought. We are to be formal at all times."

"Doesn't that get boring," Ginta turned up his nose at the thought.

"Indeed. It makes me feel like a snob," she told him.

"Just because you speak like that, doesn't make you a snob. You don't treat people like you are above them," Koga pointed out.

"No one is better than anyone else. We are amazing in our own unique way."

"You really think that," Hakkaku smiled, a hopeful look filling his face.

"Hai. I believe that every creature is worth more than what they believe themselves to be."

"How do you still have such a loving and caring heart," Koga questioned.

"Easy, my adoptive mother told me that no matter how people treat me, they are simply afraid, scared and uneasy, it doesn't mean that they are bad people they just don't understand what I am and that is scary to them. Because, all creatures shy away from things they don't understand. That is why hanyous are shunned by both sides. That is why humans are looked down on by youkai. That is why humans fear youkai and wish them gone.

We simply do not understand each other's side of the story and so we fear it. We push it away and run from it, trying to escape from the fear of the unknown."

"Who raised you?"

"Her name was Yume."

"Kagome said that Taiyoukai are usually raised to be hateful and cruel," Ginta thought back to the time she had explained who Sesshomaru was to them.

"Most of the youkai parents that raise their children, even none Taiyoukai are taught to hate and hide their emotion. I was raised, however, by a human."

"I've never heard of a youkai being raised by humans, well besides Shippo," Hakkaku stated.

"Most youkai aren't, but she was the one that stepped forward and offered to care for me. She lived till I was sixty years old."

"How old are you," Ginta asked curiously.

"You never ask a woman her age," Kai laughed, "I'm two hundred and two."

"But, isn't Inuyasha the same age?"

"He is. We are only eight months apart."

"Do dogs not tend to stick to one mate," Koga asked suddenly.

"Are you asking if I stick to one mate, or are you speaking of my father?"

A blush rose softly against his cheeks before he said, "your father."

"I, myself, believe in mating for life. I already explained the situation earlier. Inuyasha's mother understood that father had a promise to keep, a promise that was made on his honour, and told him it would be okay for him to help my mother. Humans usually get upset over things like that, but she had been friends with my mother and was more then accepting as long as the only time they bedded was to get her pregnant."

"So your father got her okay first," Koga nodded to himself, "that's better then doing it behind her back."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Kai shrugged, "My father died the day Inuyasha was born. I never met him."

The three continued their talking, asking all kinds of questions from what being a Taiyoukai was like to what her childhood was like. She indulged them, telling them all kinds of things they thought she would keep to herself. She surprised them by asking about their lives. What it was like to live in a pack and how they were raised. She seemed every bit as interested in their lives as they were hers.

They watched her reactions to every question and every answer. She would smile and laugh often. But, the thing that made them trust her the most was all the times that they would see tears pool in her eyes. She always blinked them away and replaced her sadness with a smile, but they knew. They understood that just because she was stronger then almost any youkai in the world, she was still as fragile as everyone else in her heart and mind.

**-x-**

"Whoa," Ginta gasped when he noticed the extremely large walls appearing before them.

"Open the gate," Kai called out.

The gate began to swing open. All around servants buzzed getting ready to greet them. Hakkaku, Ginta, and Koga couldn't help but be impressed at the size of the building hidden behind the wall. It was huge, spreading out far and wide on both sides. From where they stood they couldn't even see the whole building. Two men appeared before them, standing tall, their hands behind their backs and bowed.

One was a fox youkai. He had dark blue eyes, long white hair that laid flat down his back mingling in with the fur of his fox tail and on his forehead was a bright blue snowflake. The other was unidentifiable. He had silver eyes, his face was sharp and narrow in a serpentine like manor, his short hair was the same colour of his eyes, but his finger nails looked more like talons then the normal claws that all youkai sported.

"Milady," the men bowed low.

"Satoshi, Ryuu. It is pleasure to see you both again."

"We are thankful for your safe return," Ryuu, the silver haired one, stood a soft smile on his face.

"Milady," Satoshi, the fox, called for her attention, "the child on your shoulders?"

"Oh," Kai plucked him from her back and set him on the ground, "he is to live here."

Neither questioned her motives, it wasn't allowed to question her. It was considered an insult to question the Taiyoukai's judgement. Ryuu called for a human servant who came and took the child after bowing to Kai. She smiled at the woman and watched her walk away. Reaching up to her ears she gently prodded them, she gasped in pain and pulled her hand quickly away from the abused appendages.

"Are you alright, Milady," Satoshi took a step forward, but kept his hands at his sides.

"I'm more then alright. The child got a bit carried away with my ears, they are bruised but will heal shortly," Kai shrugged, "Satoshi, please prepare three rooms for our guests."

"Will you be staying, Milady?"

"For the night. I will leave in the morning with my guests."

"Hai, Milady."

"Please place them closest to my wing," Kai told him as he walked into the building.

"Is it hard to be so formal all the time," Ginta asked.

"It is not. When you are raised to be formal every day, you do not see it as being formal. You are simply speaking," she told him, "it is nearing dinner time. Ryuu, please assign guards to Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku."

"Do we need them," Koga slanted his head to the side.

A hush fell over the servants, every single one stood still as a stone staring at the youkai who had the audacity to question their Lady. None of them have ever questioned her. All the other Taiyoukai would immediately kill anyone who questioned their actions or choices and having served them before coming here, they wouldn't dare step a foot out of line.

"If you do not wish for one, no. I do not see the harm in not having one. I figured that if you had a servant to help you, they could show you around the palace. I have things I need to check on to make sure I can leave tomorrow."

"Maybe one then, but I don't think we need three."

"One it is," Kai smiled, "Please do not feel worried around here. You are free to explore every area of the palace, however my wing is off limits to even servants. I will be in my study if you need me. I will see you at dinner."

"Don't work to hard," Hakkaku told her with a light tone as she walked toward the house.

"Do not get lost," she laughed, waving over her shoulder.

Around them the servants were glaring. Their eyes glued to the man who had the gull to question their Lady. Koga felt uneasy for a second before remembering that Kai was inside the building and would not let any harm to fall them. A very pretty red headed cat appeared in the door way and bowed to them.

"My name is Natsumi and I will be your servant," her soft pink eyes glittered with anger.

"We should bathe," Ginta told the two men.

"You are right, Kai probably was holding her breath the whole time we were with her," Hakkaku nodded.

"She would have said something," Koga pointed out.

"I doubt it," Ginta shrugged, "she is to kind to tell us we smell."

"Ginta has a point, Koga," Hakkaku sided with his friend.

"Fine, Natsumi, can you show us to the bath please," he sighed.

"Right this way," her voice was oddly polite.

They reached the bathing room in no time at all.

"Before you bathe," Natsumi started, "you should know that you will be given different clothes to wear during dinner. It is crude to wear such outfits while dining with Lady Kai."

"We have to wear something else?"

"It is a privilege to dine with Lady Kai, and you do not want to appear rude in her home."

"If you say so," Koga shrugged.

The men bathed quickly, laughing about how uptight the servants seemed to be when Kai was anything but. They stepped out to find three sets of haoris and hakamas. Ginta took the soft grey outfit, the obi was oddly silver. Hakkaku took the white one with the dark blue obi. Koga picked up the light brown ones that had a very deep purple obi that looked almost black.

The clothing felt awkward, but the silk was nice on their skin. The three followed behind Natsumi to sit inside the dinning hall and wait for Kai. They talked about the palace. All the many doors and odd turns. How it was different in its construction. They wondered if they could even see the whole palace before they would leave the next day.

Kai entered through the door at the back of the room. Natsumi stood and bowed to Kai as soon as she entered by the men remained seated, not knowing they were suppose to follow Natsumi's lead.

"Stand and bow. You bow every single time she enters the room," Natsumi hissed.

They began to rise to their feet but Kai held out her hand, "it is not necessary. You do not need to bow to me. Please, stay seated, the food will arrive momentarily."

"There is a lot of rules around here isn't there," Koga turned to her, ignorant that it is impolite to speak to the Lady without being spoken too first.

"Indeed, it is without saying, that you are breaking one right now," Kai giggled.

"You never speak unless spoken to," Natsumi told him.

"What other rules have we broken," Ginta asked.

"You have disrespected Milady from the second you got here. You have questioned her judgement, which is never permitted, you have spoken out of turn, you do not address her in the proper manor," she began to list all of their mistakes.

"Natsumi, that will be enough," Kai said gently, halting the woman in her ramblings, "I do not expect them to know the rules and will not hold it against them."

"Hai, Milady," Natsumi bowed her head, almost hitting it on the table.

"Do not worry, I am not offended," she told the three.

"We have never truly been around royalty before," Hakkaku blushed.

"It is hard to get used to," Kai nodded at them.

"Will you teach us," Ginta asked.

"Teach you the ways of being proper in front of a Taiyoukai," Kai inquired, receiving nods from the men she continued, "I do not think so. There is no reason for you to learn all the rules of the palace."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you know the rules, you will treat me like my servants."

Koga smiled, letting a small fang peak over his lip, "the whole point of us following her was to treat her like everyone else, not to learn the ways and treat her like royalty."

"Oh, yeah," Ginta laughed.

"I guess your right," Hakkaku nodded his head.

The food came, and the men stared wide eyed at the amount of meat set before them. The smells were rich, and they breathed deep. They ate meat on a regular basis but since they had stopped feeding on humans the different types of meat had been limited. Their mouths watered as they pulled food, a bit more reserved then they normally were at home, onto their plates.

"You are suppose," Natsumi started.

"We are suppose to do what we want," Koga stated, rolling his eyes.

Kai laughed at his declaration and pulled her own food on to her place, eating with much more grace then the men. Natsumi sat quietly, not moving or joining in. Servants never ate with the Lady.

"It seems so unnatural the way you move," Ginta pointed out.

"You walk with so much grace and pose," Hakkaku nodded.

"You talk formally."

"You eat slowly and without spilling anything."

"There is so much grace and elegance in your movements, it seems so unreal. Like you really are a goddess."

"It seems unnatural? This is how I naturally am. I don't even have to think of my movements, they just are this way," Kai pointed out.

"When you walk, it's like you float above the ground," Koga stated, "like your feet never even meet the dirt before you take another step. But there is a bounce in your step, like you are happy."

"I assure you, my feet do meet the ground," she smiled, "it is just naturally how I walk. My oldest brother walks much the same way."

"So much for Inuyasha," Ginta laughed.

"He was never taught in the ways of formality," Kai placed the meat on her chopsticks in her mouth, leaving the pieces of wood there thoughtfully, "I believe he could be just as graceful if he had been taught the ways."

"Even you talking with food and chopsticks in your mouth you are graceful, how is that even possible," Ginta stared at her in curiosity, as if he could somehow figure it out by watching her.

Plucking the utensils from her mouth she blushed, "it was rude of me to talk with my mouth full. I am sorry, forgive me."

The men laughed. They threw their heads back and just let the cheery melody spill from their lips. No shame in their happiness at her embarrassment. Kai smiled, watching them. She liked this, being treated as if she was just a normal person. She felt very cared for, listening to them joke around about her graceful nature. They weren't afraid of her, if anything they enjoyed their time spent with her and didn't worry she will kill them for doing the wrong thing. Her chest filled with the warmth of happiness. Thanking Kami that she had been in that village last night.

"Kai," Koga called to her, derailing her train of thought, "we aren't being to loud for your ears are we?"

"Nani," Kai blinked several times before she realized what he said, "no, no. Not at all. You are fine."

"Then why did you suddenly blank out all of a sudden?"

"I was just thinking," the same smile she had just moments before returned to its place, "it's nice having you three here."

"Really," Ginta and Hakkaku asked, their eyes sparkling in her praise.

"Hai. It is nice, being normal."

"Normal?"

"Just like everyone else," she nodded, "to be accepted. To not be feared."

The three gave her wide grins and she shared in their delight. They continued to eat in silence. Kai watched them consume almost twice their body weight in meat. Happy dizzying smiles on their faces from the taste. She couldn't wait to go to the dens, to truly see what it was like to live without restrictions. To be able to do whatever she wanted to do without judgement, or being looked down upon.

"There are no pressing matters for me to attend to, so I shall retire. Tomorrow we can leave," Kai stated, standing gracefully from her spot at the head of the table.

"That sounds like a good idea," Koga nodded.

"Goodnight," Ginta and Hakkaku waved.

She disappeared through the door and the men followed Natsumi to their rooms. All the rooms had doors between them, but were still separate. They thanked their host for showing them to their room before retiring. Each marvelling about the beds, never actually haven't slept on real beds before. They were almost disappointed knowing that they would have to leave this amazing place tomorrow.

**-x-**

Kai walked listlessly around the palace. She made no sound as she walked on the wooden floors. She couldn't sleep and even after a hot bath to relax she found herself restless. She walked down the small stairs off the back deck and into the soft green grass. She continued on to stand inside the gardens her mother had planted all those years ago.

In the silence she heard the footsteps behind her. Kai turned to find Koga wearing only his hakamas, his arms crossed over his bare muscled chest. She smiled at him, before looking back up at the waning moon. She looked beautiful bathed in the soft white light from the moon. The markings of the Taiyoukai stood out, sparkling softly. She seemed so lonely to him, her sadness seeped into his skin making him frown.

He stepped up beside her, saying nothing, just giving her the only comfort he could offer. She stayed silent for a long time, watching Koga from the corner of her eyes. His black hair shined with a blue hue that wasn't visible during the day. The headband that usually sat around his forehead had been left behind in his room so his bangs curled against the skin of his forehead. His tanned skin glowed. He was one very beautiful male.

"Did I wake you," Kai asked suddenly cutting off the silence.

"No, I was already awake," he answered honestly.

"Do you feel... inferior to me?"

"Nani?"

"In power?"

"It does not bother me that you are stronger. I know we will never be on the opposite side of each other," Koga shrugged, "friends do not care how strong their friends are, they simply care that they can be themselves around each other."

"What about looks," Kai continued.

"Looks? What does that have to do with anything?"

She smiled at him, "I mean, I don't find myself as beautiful as everyone says I am. But, many beings feel unable to stand next to me. Afraid that I will over shadow their looks."

"Like a woman wouldn't want to stand next to you afraid that the man they are interested in would choose you over them?"

"Something like that."

"I agree with Hakkaku, you look like a goddess. Like a being to perfect to walk this earth. But, it doesn't make me feel inferior," Koga gave her a cocky grin.

"Sometimes," Kai told him suddenly, "I think the looks and the gifts I was bestowed in birth are a curse."

"Why?"

"Because no one is perfect."

"No, they aren't and nor are you."

She blinked and looked up at him, "nani?"

"You are beautiful, you are strong, but even you have flaws. Everyone does. You care for everyone but yourself. You don't care if you drowned in your sadness and you don't ask for help even when you need it. It's only been a day since I've met you, but even I can see that you are neglecting yourself."

"I'm okay," Kai smiled up at him, "I guess I'm just lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely," Koga told her.

She leaned against him, setting her head on his shoulder. He stood still, watching her ears twitch with every breath he took. She needed them, and somehow Koga found that they needed her. She would be a good influence on all the women and men of his pack. But, it would also keep his pack open minded about other types of youkai. They have always been very closed about only being around wolves.

"You should get some sleep," Koga whispered, her ears so close to his mouth he was afraid to speak any louder.

"So should you," she responded back.

"I will take my parting," he didn't move, not wanting to make her tumble over.

Kai straightened and smiled at him, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming outside with me," she turned and began to walk toward the house, "Goodnight Koga, I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kai," Koga headed back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been dying to write this story, and currently I'm still in progress with writing Unimaginable so the updates might not be to regular. But, I will continue this story, even if no one reads it.


	2. The Wolves Den

_**The Love of a Taiyoukai**_

**Chapter 2:**** The Wolves Den**

Kai woke in the early morning, long before the sun had began to crest the horizon. Sleep had been so allusive to her that night. Hiding away from her mind as her excitement grew for the day to begin. Eventually she gave up trying to sleep deciding to bathe and dress for the day. She chose to wear a beautiful soft red kimono with a pink obi. She was going to leave her royal wear here, but packed away many beautiful kimonos to wear on her outing.

She had never slept before outside the palace. On her many walks around her lands, she would stay awake the whole time. Walking through the night, making her way from village to village with no rests or stops. It was exciting to know that for once she would be able to sleep outside the palace. Probably on the ground, maybe even under the stars and that brought a smile to her face. A childhood wish to be free if only for a while was finally coming true.

Everyone around her bustled, getting ready for the new coming day. The smell of wet skin, drying hair, and dust drifted around her. Every morning her servants woke, cleaned the palace and bathed. It was customary to keep Kai's nose at ease. The sound of food being cooked or cut raw banged loudly from the kitchen. She sat on the back porch watching the children of the palace run and scream, playing small games before the day would become serious.

The suns warm rays peaked over the mountains and sent some of the chill away. It was a very beautiful morning, not a single cloud in the sky. Everything would bring Kai's mood higher, her happiness seemed to radiate off her leaving her servants smiling and laughing as they did their jobs. The sound of three sets of heavy footsteps and a fourth lighter one brought her out of her musings.

Natsumi bowed before backing away letting the men move to sit around Kai. With no grace at all they all sat down. Ginta and Hakkaku sat to her right and Koga to her left. He was closer to her, as his leg had even brushed against hers in his decent to sit. They were all wearing their normal outfits, having already prepared to leave. It amused her to note that none of her servants spoke up about their lack of respect. They were suppose to be sitting on their knees behind her, the way Natsumi was.

"Good morning," Kai greeted easily, not in the least bit upset at their entrance.

"Good morning," the three men replied.

"How long have you been awake," Koga asked her.

"Well, lets see, maybe a couple hours? Long enough to watch the moon set and the sun rise," she shrugged.

"Could you not sleep," Ginta leaned toward her to look at her face.

"I slept well, but in my excitement I woke up early and got ready."

"We could leave now if you like," Hakkaku offered, "it will take us a few days anyway to make it to the dens."

"I can get us there in half a day," Kai told him, "so time is of no importance."

Ginta blushed as his stomach growled, "will we get to eat before we head out?"

"Hai, the food is already being prepared," she stated.

They sat their in silence for a few more minutes before standing and walking to the dinning hall. Sitting at the same place as the night before, they waited patiently for the food to arrive. Koga noted that today he received twice as many glares as yesterday. He could completely understand why Kai wanted to rush from this place. It must be unnerving to know that there were no secrets. Every move anyone made was completely taken in by the youkai around them and spread like wildfire to the others off doing different duties. It must be a pain to listen to their snide remarks, see their glares and sneers and pretend that nothing was amiss.

The food came and Koga took notice that Kai ate her meat cooked rather then raw like they did. She also ate fruit and other things that usually only herbivore youkai ate. Being a youkai made up of two different canines, it would be only natural that she would eat raw meat, but it was odd that she did not.

"You do not eat your meat raw," Koga asked.

"I," Kai stared at the food at the end of her chopsticks, "have not eaten raw meat since I was a young girl. I was in a battle once, where I bit my opponent and when he pulled away I was left with a mouth full of flesh," she set down her utensils her appetite not as strong, "I haven't been able to eat it raw since."

"We used to eat human, until about a year ago," Ginta said thoughtfully.

Kai's face drained of blood and her eyes widened. Her stomach turned and she ran for the door, barely making it to the lawn before her stomach emptied itself of the contents within. She groaned as acid forced its way out of her mouth. The taste was vile. Her head felt dizzy and her eyes burnt from the force of the vomiting. The men hadn't moved from their spot at the table and hadn't heard her recent activity.

A servant brought her a wet cloth which she gratefully accepted and wiped her mouth. She took the cup that held a strong cleanser and swished it in her mouth, she spit it on top of the vomit to dull the smell and stood. She walked back with grace, her face still pale.

"Is everything okay," Hakkaku asked when he noticed how pale she was.

"I'll be okay," Kai smiled even though her stomach had started to turn once more.

"Milady, should I fetch Akemi," Natsumi stood from her spot.

"Please, that would be wonderful."

Minutes passed where Kai sat in her seat, her eyes closed and her hands covering her mouth and nose. The doors opened once again and the two woman bowed before entering. Akemi was a brunette human who looked no older then fifteen. In her hands she carried a small tea kettle and a cup filled with a foul smelling liquid. She moved to Kai's left and set the cup and kettle in front of her.

"Milady," Akemi spoke softly.

Kai who had been using her priestess powers to block all of her senses startled, hitting her cup. She caught it easily only spilling the tiniest bit of the liquid leaving angry red streaks down her hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Milady."

"It was nothing," Kai smiled at her, "thank you."

"Will this be enough?"

"It is, thank you."

"You are welcome, Milady. If you have need of me, I will stay close by."

Kai glanced down at the soft brown drink before putting it to her lips and swallowing it down. It tasted almost worse then the acid had, but it would keep her stomach settled. Setting down the cup she refilled it, watching the white tea settle. Akemi always made the best medicines and tea and Kai always requested her. It was Akemi's honour to always be the one to serve and make the Lady's tea. A moan of pleasure passed her lips when the tea touched her taste buds.

"What was that stuff," Ginta's sudden curiosity got the better of him.

"It was medicine," Kai smiled, sipping her tea once more, "I have a weak stomach."

"How so?"

"The thoughts that raced through my mind when we were speaking left my stomach turning and it divested itself of it's contents."

"What does that mean," Hakkaku blinked dumbly.

"I ended up vomiting my breakfast up onto the grass," Kai laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Ginta blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Do not be sorry. It's hard for me to think of humans in such a way as you spoke of, that is all."

"Does it bother you," Koga spoke up.

"That you have consumed the flesh of humans," she inquired, "no. I don't suppose it does. I know many youkai who do. As long as you do not do it any longer, I can forget such acts."

"We have not eaten a human in over a years time, since we met Kagome," he offered.

"Kagome," Kai said her name nodding to herself.

She could see how that woman would change these wolves minds about devouring the flesh of humans. After all Kagome was such a kind hearted person and believed no one deserved to die. But, Koga must have had feelings for Kagome to stop eating humans after all this time. One doesn't simply change their life because some random ally said too, there had to be more to it then that.

In the time she had gotten to know Kagome she already knew that the priestess was in love with her brother. It was more then likely that Koga's love for her was completely one sided, but she could never be sure unless she asked and she felt she didn't have the right to ask such a question. She listened to them as they talked amongst themselves. Koga was obviously upset at Ginta for saying something so thoughtlessly and the grey haired man look like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Have you three seen the full palace yet," Kai suddenly asked bring their attention to her.

"No, we haven't."

"How about I show you before we leave?"

"Really, that sounds amazing," Hakkaku stood excitedly.

Kai walked slowly through the halls with them beside her. Pointing to rooms she explained what they were and who used them. They were amazed at the sheer size of the place and the amount of humans, hanyous, and youkais that live there. She came to a stop right before another wing of the house.

"This is my wing," she gestured in front of her, "no one is allowed here beside me and the only rooms here are mine and the bathroom that is for me only. There is a back porch here that isn't off limits, you just can't step into my room from either this hall or the back door."

"Have you ever let anyone in your room," Koga asked curiously.

"No, I am the only person to ever step foot in my room. If I were to ever mate or attend to mate they would be the only other person able to enter my room, all other physical conquests were held in the guest wing."

"You stay with your lover in their room?"

"Hai, that is all they are. And when they leave it is often that they never return."

"Have you ever," Hakkaku blushed, "shared a bed with a servant?"

"It is strictly forbidden for the Taiyoukai to bed a servant."

"Are there rules to bedding a Taiyoukai," Koga gave her a contemplative look.

Kai laughed softly before nodding, "there is one."

"What is it," Ginta finished Koga's train of thought.

"As it is a rule not to touch a Taiyoukai, any means of sexual acts are not allowed outside of the agreed bedroom. That is really all there is to it. But, I'm particular. I don't like being touched in a sexual manor by someone I'm not in love with. I feel ashamed to bed someone that I have no interest with other then to appease my body. Kissing is strictly not allowed, only my attended mate is allowed such a pleasure. But, those are my rules, even if they are a bit odd. I simply feel disgusted when I succumb to my desires for such carnal pleasures."

They were interrupted by Satoshi. He bowed deeply and waited for Kai to address him.

"Satoshi," Kai nodded her head.

"Everything is ready for your departure, Milady. Will you be leaving soon," he asked.

"Why don't we leave now? That will get us there before our stomachs have time to feel the pain of hunger."

"Now sounds fine, but how will we get there so quickly," Koga questioned, following behind Kai and Satoshi.

"It's just something I inherited from my father," she supplied.

Kai took the offered piece of cloth, that held her many days worth of clothing, from Satoshi and tied it around her shoulders. She gestured for the three men to move closer to her and she gripped Koga and Hakkaku's hand and Hakkaku grabbed Ginta's. Suddenly below them a blue cloud began to appear and they ascended into the air. As soon as the men got their balance she let go of their hands.

She stood completely still, watching the earth flow beneath them like a green and brown river. The three were looking around in awe, constantly commenting about how amazing it was to be in the air. Kai simply told them not to fall, and returned to her statue like demeanour. `Flying like this took all her concentration at the best of times, but she had never before carried people with her. Sweat broke out on her forehead, this was a lot harder then she had thought.

"How long till we land," Hakkaku laid his hand on Kai's shoulder.

The cloud below them flickered for a second before it solidify again and Kai sighed in relief, "soon. Very soon."

"Sorry," he stepped back, "is it that hard to transport all of us?"

"I've never done this before."

"Look," Ginta pointed, "there it is, the valley with the waterfall."

"I can't make it that far," Kai gasped.

They descended from the sky and landed. Kai rubbed her forehead trying to ease the headache that had formed from the strain. Koga held out his hand to her, smiling at him she laid her hand gently in his and let him help her up.

"It's not to far from here now," he said not letting go of her hand.

"The headache will pass," Kai said, "I've never pushed myself that far."

"It took you an hour to get us here when it takes almost two full days to get here from how far north we were," Koga told her, "you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

"It was worth it."

"You haven't be around wolves before," Ginta stated more to himself, "so there will be a lot of differences here. We aren't so refined as your servants."

"Is there anything I should know," she looked at the two straggling behind.

"Well, we don't really have any table manors, we all just eat where ever."

"And, we only eat raw meat, but we do light many fires at night."

"We sleep in the many caves on the mountains side, and we use furs as blankets, but I doubt we have washed them in some time."

"We all sleep together too, there are more people then there are caves."

"We also have our more animal like counterparts living with us."

Kai listened, noting everything they said. She could smell from here the vast amount of wolves that were up ahead. The smell of unwashed flesh, blood, and drying furs would have turned her stomach if she hadn't drank that special tea this morning. The mountain gave way and she found herself in awe staring at the shear size of the waterfall. All around her were wolves of all colours, but mostly brown.

Women and men mingled along the shore of the water, and scattered up into the caves. All of them curiously peaking down to see who their leader had brought to their dens. They were as interested in her as she was them. She noted that all of them wore armer covered in fur and knew it had to be their packs insignia. Such a weird design, but she wondered if she could pull off such a look.

"It might be a bit hard to get used to," Koga smirked, "but you will be welcomed with open arms."

"I think it's amazing," she gasped in awe, "so many people and you all stay here, together. Getting along and working as a pack. It's marvellous."

"We don't always get along," Ginta pointed out.

Hakkaku finished, "but Koga deals with those times and everything is peaceful again."

Kai suddenly jumped in delight, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She laughed before pushing Ginta into showing her around. The poor guy couldn't understand her sudden spark of excitement and found himself blushing furiously as he began showing her the dens. Hakkaku and Koga watched as Kai followed Ginta, wearing the same expression as a young child who's wish had just been granted.

"This is Koga's den," Ginta motioned into the dark depths of the cave, "we usually only go in there if we need him and he is sleeping or refusing to come out."

"Is the bathing done in the river," Kai asked peaking over the edge of the mountain.

"Hai, we use it for everything. The waterfall pushes all the water out so quickly that we never have to worry about ruining our drinking water."

"Do the men and women bathe together?"

Kai noticed Koga had rallied all of the wolves together and was talking to them. She could hear them if she hadn't lowered her senses down to make things easier on her.

"Some of us do bathe together. But, usually we bathe during different shifts so we can bathe separately," Ginta shrugged.

"I'm not opposed to showing my body," she smiled at him, "I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That kind of helps around here," Ginta nodded his head thoughtfully, "it's very few and far in between that we get to bathe completely alone."

"So, Ginta, tell me, where will I be staying?"

"Oh, well, I haven't actually asked Koga that," he blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

Kai untied her make shift backpack and laid it down in front of Koga's den, "I'll just leave this here for now then."

Ginta walked with her down toward the gathered group. Looking back he studied the hight before shifting his eyes to Kai's feet.

"You could probably jump that couldn't you," he asked curiously.

"Nani," she blinked confused.

"Can't you jump from the bottom of the mountain to the top and back down?"

Kai looked up before nodding, "I can. But, you can not."

He smiled at her, "thank you."

"You are most welcome," she smiled, looking in front of her at all the curious youkai.

"Remember, she is our guest," Koga reminded them.

"At least she isn't human," she heard one of the men whisper.

"She could help in a fight."

"She is here of her own free will so she is free game."

"Why does she need to be here," a woman whispered.

"What will Koga gain from her?"

"She doesn't look all that strong."

"That sword looks evil."

"It must be annoying," Koga spoke up gathering everyone's attention.

"Nani," Kai asked meeting his blue eyes with hers.

"I noticed at your place that your people do the same thing. They whisper around you and I could see your ears twitching. It must be annoying hearing everything and yet saying nothing."

"It's not annoying, but it can get rather disheartening."

"Around here, you don't have to pretend you don't hear it, you can speak your peace."

"The only thing that needs to be said is my sword can not be touched by any other living creature but me," Kai placed her hand on the orb.

"What happens if they do," a man snickered.

"The sword will possess whoever it is and force them to open the pits of hell and kill every living creature in the world."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Inside Sounga lies a youkai soul of a dragon from the pits of hell. He longs for nothing more then the death of all living things to let the dead rule the world."

"Why would you have such a sword," another asked.

"My father entrusted it to me when he passed away. I was the logical choice as my two brothers souls aren't a pure as they need to be to control this sword."

"It doesn't matter about her sword," Koga continued, "just remember she is a dog and a fox, she can hear far better then we can and she can also smell more things then we can. So we need to clean the dens and bathe regularly."

"Please, you don't," Kai started but Koga cut her off.

"Don't start that."

She simply nodded, "one thing. Which den will I be staying in?"

"I assumed you picked one as your stuff isn't with you."

"Oh I left it in front of yours," she shrugged.

Koga gave her his customary smirk, "then you may stay in my den."

Many groans and furious whispers spilled forth around them. Men complaining that they probably lost their chance with her. Woman complaining that it was unfair that an outsider might once again steal the heart of their leader. Even Ginta and Hakkaku had whispered that the only woman Koga had ever allowed in his den was Kagome and nothing even happened between them.

Kai merely smiled and nodded at him, letting him know that she accepted his offer. She sat down in the group and they spent a few hours explaining everything. She answered all kinds of questions, only avoiding the ones that would let others know she was a Taiyoukai. They questioned her about her family, her friends, what kind of hardships she had been though and like she had been with Koga, she told the truth.

"Can you fight without the sword? Foxes are known to just use cheap tricks," a man named Tadao asked.

"I can fight without my sword. But, I also can use the illusions that foxes are so known for."

"We had a fox here once, pretended to be Koga to try and sneak Kagome out," Norio laughed.

Kai pulled out a leaf from her kimono and placed it on her head. Her hair turned brown, her ears changed to the normal pointed ears that youkai had, her tail transformed into that of a wolves and her eyes became green.

"It's the best I can do since I haven't been around wolves much," she said still using her own voice, "but foxes can pretty much do anything. "

"You look better with your natural looks," Koga mentioned, not looking at her.

"I don't know what your talking about Koga, she looks absolutely amazing as a wolf," Kenji stared at her in awe.

"Then you are merely looking with your eyes," he rolled his, "she was born perfect the way she is."

Kai pulled the leaf from her hair and smiled at him a genuine smile, "thank you, Koga."

"You are welcome."

"Koga, it's lunch time, do you think we should go look for food," Ginta asked suddenly.

"We should," Koga stood and headed off with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Do you three hunt for the whole pack," Kai asked, jumping up and wondering after them.

"Generally," Hakkaku nodded.

"Then, let us see who can hunt the fastest," she challenged.

"Nani," the three men turned to look at her.

"You three against me," Kai smiled, "it's more fair that way."

"But," Ginta went to say, but was met with air as Kai had already disappeared up over the mountain, "she wasn't lying when she said she could jump it."

"There is no way we can beat her," Hakkaku huffed.

**-x-**

An hour later the men returned, each carrying a wild boar. They stopped in their tracks when they saw just how many different creatures lye dead in the center of a group of hungry wolves. All different kinds of birds, pigs, and even a medium sized bear. But, Kai was no where in sight.

"Did Kai do all this," Koga asked, dumping their meat into the pile.

"Yeah, but she ran away as soon as she dropped off the bear."

"I'll be back," he said, running up the mountain and over it.

He found Kai laying in the river miles upstream. The blood on her claws being washed and carried away by the cool water. She looked up at him when he sat himself on the bank she was using to keep her from drifting down the waterfall.

"I didn't know you can hunt," he said.

"It's easy really. My nose is so sharp that I can smell them for miles away. I just sniff them out really."

"Will you be joining them in their feast," he asked, slipping his feet into the water.

"I don't think I could stomach the smell of all that raw meat," Kai told him truthfully, "it's something I'll get used to over time."

"Do you still think staying here will be good for you?"

"I want to stay."

"Hm," was all he said, laying back against the grass, "what happened to your kimono?"

"Oh, it got covered in blood so I took it off and put it on a rock in the middle of the river to help get rid of the blood. My yukata will be fine."

"It is white."

"I don't mind, being naked in front of others does not bother me."

Koga felt jealousy stir in his stomach at the thought of the other wolves seeing Kai naked, "I would prefer if they didn't."

Kai didn't question why, she just nodded and smiled. He watched as she dunked herself under the water. She surfaced and pulled herself up, standing next to him. He couldn't help himself as his eyes wondered down her body. Her pink nipples were hard from the cold water, her breasts were perky and large, her waist was small and he could see the outline of every muscle. Her bottom was perfect round. Her long legs were thin and athletic just like her arms.

Blinking he asked, "are those the same marks from your face?"

Kai glanced down, "Hai. They are the marks of a Taiyoukai."

They were in pairs of twos. A pair on each of her inner thighs, a pair on her hips, a pair on the outside of her ankles and a pair around the outside of her wrists. Their bright blue colour sparkled in the sun. So did the strips on her cheeks, eyelids, and the flower on her forehead.

"Does Sesshomaru have that many," he asked.

"No, the more strips, the stronger the Taiyoukai. My brother only has them on his wrists and ankles."

"Are their more?"

She turned around, giving him the wonderful sight of her bottom. The marks that were on her inner thighs trailed down and dipped into the bend of her knees. The ones on her hips crossed each other at the small of her back. There were also pairs on the back of her arms.

"So the more there are, the stronger the Taiyoukai is? Then has there ever been a Taiyoukai with more strips then you?"

"No, not that we have ever known," Kai told him, "when I was born, we thought I didn't have any. We thought that the lands would have to be given over to a youkai with more power then me, but when I get the age of twenty, I stood outside in the dying light of the sun and my mother noticed the marks on my cheek. It was then that I was stripped and searched for marks.

No Taiyoukai, not even my father who was the greatest Taiyoukai of his time, had had near as many strips as I do."

"Sesshomaru is second strongest Taiyoukai, isn't he?"

"Hai, he is."

Kai laid down next to him, so close that he could feel the cold roll off her in waves. He diverted his eyes from her perfectly formed chest, he knew she could smell his growing desire for her. He wasn't embarrassed by this, but he had just met this woman two days ago and wanted more time to get to know her. She shifted and rolled onto her side, her arm falling in front of her breasts hiding them from sight.

"You said I interested you, and that was why you wanted to follow me," Kai leaned closer, peering into his eyes, "but, I think we all have our own motives for why we do things."

"What does that mean," Koga asked, taking notice on just how close she truly was.

"I think I had a selfish reason for letting you come with me," she laid back down on her side, "Kagome was right, your confident nature draws me to you. Makes me curious and want to know you."

"What else is there to know, you have asked me everything."

"I might know everything there is to know about your past, but to know you. The person you are when you are here, around your wolves, that is what I want to know. I want to see how you act, how you talk. I want to watch you interact with everyone and get to know your personality. No amount of questions could ever show me that."

"Kai, you have talked about yourself, told me all about your past, but you left out one thing. I know it is probably hard to talk about, but I am curious, who is Haru," Koga turned to his side to watch her face.

"I wondered when you would ask about him, I take it you heard one of the servants say his name, because Inuyasha certainly didn't."

"Hai."

Kai sighed before smiling a sad smile, "Haru was a tiger hanyou. He had been forced out of his clan because they couldn't stand his heritage. I found him outside the Palace one day and offered him to come inside. He lived there for three years, just as a guest. At first, our sexual encounters were just friendly, but before we knew it we had both fallen in love.

I versed him in the ways of the Taiyoukai and we planed to mate, but he told me he needed to go talk to his clan. Tell them what happened to him and explain that he would be living with me from now on. To tell them that they couldn't come to him for help, because he couldn't forgive them for what they did. On his journey he was attacked by a large swarm of youkai. He never made it back.

I went looking for him, to find him completely ripped apart, surrounded by many bodies of dead youkai, but there had been more then he could handle and he lost. I felt it was my fault, for letting him go alone and I had a hard time accepting his death."

"How come you never shared your room with him," Koga placed his hand on hers.

"We were saving that for the night we were to mate, but we never got around to it," she smiled sadly at him, "I miss him often, but I was so young then. I knew so little about everything in life. My love for him, it was true, but it wasn't the kind of love that could hold two people together forever. We fought often and always had problems, mainly because I was extremely strong and he felt inferior to me, but wanted me for my power at the same time."

"I see," he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Every person I have ever met has been important to me, and I hold all their memories dear to me," Kai told him, "every one is important in their own way."

He pushed her bangs back and nodded, "yeah, everyone is important. But there is always that one person that is more important to someone."

"That is what love is all about," she giggled, "should we head back? My yukata is dry."

"They can deal without me," he shrugged.

"You just don't want to go back," her laughter was infectious.

"I suppose I don't."

Kai flopped back onto her back, staring straight into the blue sky, her teeth shined bright in the afternoon sun light. Koga laid back and watched the clouds float by with her. The silence in the air was comfortable, they had already said so many things within the last two days that she was right, the only thing left to figure out was each other's personalities. To truly know what makes them happy, sad, mad, and everything else in between. Time was a factor and they weren't sure how much time they would actually have together. They would make the best of it.

**-x-**

"Hey Koga, Kai," Ginta called out when he noticed them walking down the mountain together.

"Hey," Koga called back.

Kai had her sleeve over her mouth and nose, blocking out the offending smell of the raw meat that was still being devoured by the wolves. Hakkaku and Ginta both had blood all over their face and hands, having simply just tore the meat from the bodies and ate it fresh.

"Sorry, Kai," they both told her.

"Don't worry," her voice was muffled by the fabric, "I'll get used to it."

"I don't think she will," Koga shrugged, moving to make a fire.

"What do you need a fire for this early in the day," Mai asked.

Koga didn't answer, he ripped some meat from the bear and placed it on a stick and leaned it over the now roaring fire. He motioned for her to sit down and watched with a quirk of his lip as she stared at the blood on his hands.

"I'll wash them once I'm done," he assured her as she sat down.

The girl sitting next to Mai said in a snippy tone, "you sure must have been pampered where you came from, making Koga do all your dirty work when he is the leader and you should be doing it for him instead."

"Actually Ume, Kai was the one that hunted today," Ginta pointed out.

"And she isn't making Koga, he is doing it on his own," Hakkaku stated.

Kai removed her hand from in front of her mouth, "I do not mean to act so snotty. I assure you that I'm trying my hardest."

"Hardest at what," Mai asked.

"To get used to this," her head spun with all the smells and she swallowed hard making sure to avoid looking at all the others who were still eating.

"Don't push yourself," Koga told her, sitting down next to her with a hand full of meat.

Her nose wrinkled and she covered her mouth again, "if I don't push myself. I'll never get used to it."

"You don't need to get used to it," he told her, "it's not like you will be forced to be around this forever."

"No, only if you guys come around," she laughed, pulling her meat from the fire.

She pulled off a bit and placed it on her tongue, a delighted smile spread across her face as she chewed.

"Thank you, Koga," she smiled at him.

"You are welcome."

"You are a canine, and yet you eat your meat cooked," Ume stared in confused awe.

"Well, I was raised by a human."

"A human," Kenji joined in their conversation.

"Yes, a human. She was such a wonderful woman, so kind and caring."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in battle when I was sixty."

"Why would she be in battle? She was just a normal human woman."

"To me she wasn't normal by any means. But, I was so young then, I hadn't even begun to learn to fight. She jumped in the way of a youkai attack, losing her life to make sure I could keep mine."

"Did you not know how to control your powers," Ginta asked, cutting in.

"I knew the basics," she offered, "I was in the middle of training."

"If you were raised by a human why are you so picky, cause they obviously aren't," Mai asked.

"Am I picky," she looked to see the grins on the three men's face. She blushed furiously, "I know my nose makes it hard for me to be around smells and my ears are really sensitive. But, I didn't know it made me picky."

"It's just a part of who you are," Koga shrugged.

"You are doing really well," Ginta told her, "you haven't gotten sick yet."

"It helps to have people around me," she told him, "but my finickiness comes from people always giving me what I want. Everything I asked for, I got, no matter what it was or how ridiculously hard it was to get."

"If you got everything you want, why are you here," Kenji asked.

Kai smiled beautifully, "Because I've always wanted to be normal for a while. To have friends and be treated like everyone else."

They talked though the night. Kai got to know many different wolves. She was excited, they treated her like any normal person. Asking her rude questions, or mentioning things her servants were always to afraid to say. It was just how she had always wanted to be treated. Happiness crept into her heart, pushing away the loneliness and sadness that had taken place there.

"I think I will retire," Kai told Koga, noticing that the moon was nearing it's peek.

"I will go with you," Koga helped her up and walked with her up the mountain side, "did you enjoy yourself today?"

"It is everything I had ever hoped for," she told him, "I've always wanted to be just another youkai."

"Well, that is all you will be treated like around here."

"And I'm thankful for that."

"Will you stay then?"

"For as long as I'm welcome."

"Good," he grinned at her.

Kai looked curiously around the den as they entered. Bones and other things were scattered around and in the back was a bed of pelts. She noticed a huge pile of unused armer and other scraps of pelts.

"Those are all the pieces of armer and furs we had collected for new pack members, but we haven't had any new members in a while. None of them have been used," he shrugged, "so I keep them here just in case."

Koga moved and created a second bed a few feet away from his with pelts from his own. Kai helped him and slipped down on top of the furs. The musky smell of drying leather and furs filled her nose making her sneeze. She laughed and rolled over. Her nose buried into the fur she could smell Koga. He smelt like the waterfall outside and heat lightning. She loved the way he smelt.

"Goodnight Kai."

"Goodnight Koga."

**-x-**

Kai woke to find the den empty. Koga must have gotten up earlier then her. She stretched out loving the feel of the fur gently rubbing her skin. She stood and listened, all around her the dens were being cleaning out. The scrapping of bone against bone echoed easily. The sound of bathing could also be heard. No one was talking, just doing all the chores that Koga insisted they do.

The den was cleaned she noticed. All the bones and everything had been removed and the only thing that remained was the pile of furs and armer. Never having wore armer in her life, she picked it up and examined it. Undoing her obi she dropped her yukata to the floor and tried on several pieces of armer. It felt uncomfortable and weighed awkwardly down on her breasts.

She picked up a long thin strip of brown fur and placed it to her breasts. It covered a decent amount of it, leaving only the very top part of her cleavage showing. Nodding to herself she pulled it tight and tied it behind her back. After it was tied she cut the hanging strips to a smaller size that rested just above the middle of her back. Pulling another piece of fur, she wrapped it around her waist and using another piece as a belt she tied it to her. The knot of the belt was on her right hip angled slightly behind her. The skirt itself barely reached mid-thigh. Sounga was threaded through the belt on her left hip.

She checked herself over, approving of her handy work. She knew none of the others wore fur on the top half of their body, but she couldn't stand the armer and she really wanted to fit in. Her kimonos stood out almost as bad as her bright blue/silver hair. Koga wouldn't mind, she knew that. He had told her to make herself comfortable, she hoped he would approve, but she was showing more skin then she ever had while dressed.

Kai stepped out of the cave and basked in the sun. Enjoying the feel of it's rays on her pale flesh. Her ears twitched uncontrollably as the sounds snapped to the fore front of her mind. They were everywhere. So many wolves, moving, talking, cleaning. A headache loomed behind her eyes but she forced herself to ignore it. She wasn't going to dull her senses today, it always left her feeling weak and useless.

"Good morning, Kai," Hakkaku walked toward her and stopped, his mouth open in a gape.

"Good morning Hakkaku," Kai smiled widely and preformed a turn for him, "what do you think? Does it look okay?"

A blush spread across his face, "you look amazing in our furs."

"Really," she asked excitedly, "I though it would clash with my hair."

"No," he swallowed down the lump in his throat, "you look like one of us. Well, besides that you don't have any armer."

Kai shook her head, "I don't like how it feels on my body. It's to heavy."

"That's alright," he told her, "you don't need armer. I don't think we will be fighting anything any time soon. The birds of paradise have all be killed any ways."

"What are those?"

Hakkaku explained to her about the birds and how they used to eat the wolves. He told her that was how they met Kagome, and all about Koga kidnapping her and making her look for the jewel. He even let slip Koga confessing his love to Kagome. He chuckled nervously, "that was over a year ago, though."

"Sounds like fun," she said in an ecstatic tone, "being kidnapped, and being told by your kidnapper that they love you. What a story to tell. I wonder if Kagome thinks of those as fond memories."

"I doubt you could ever get kidnapped," Hakkaku pointed out as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"I don't suppose I could, could I," she laughed, "it must have been horrible for her to be kidnapped by a bunch of human eating wolves. The threat of being eaten, all the hungry stares and comments," Kai shivered, "poor Kagome."

"Hey we never did touch," Ginta tired to cut in but lost his voice when he saw her.

"I don't necessarily think you would have to touch her for her to become scared and I know she became your friend and all, but isn't it just a bit rude to kidnap people," she joked.

"Well, yes," his mouth felt dry and his mind couldn't put together a proper answer.

"And that is the good thing about being a youkai, never have to worry about that kind of thing," she stated triumphantly.

"But, they are as bad as humans when it comes to gawking," Hakkaku made fun of Ginta's inability to speak.

"Hey," he cried out.

"Don't worry, Hakkaku did it too," Kai gently nudged the wolf next to her who brunt a bright red.

"Did what," Koga asked coming around the corner.

"Gawked at Kai," Hakkaku supplied.

The leader of their pack stood, completely still taking in the sight before him. Kai looked amazing. He had to hand it to her that she did well with the little amount of fur that was tucked away in his den. He took notice that she wasn't wearing an armer breast plate, but chalked it up to her never wearing armer before and left it alone. The brown of the fur actually went well with the blue of her hair. In the time it took him to look Kai over, the whispers about her being in their fur spread like wild fire.

"You look amazing in our furs," Koga complimented her.

"Is it alright that I use them," she asked, looking concerned that she had upset the wolves.

"You are a part of this pack now, you are entitled to wear our pelts," he nodded with a grin on his face.

"Plus," Hakkaku cut in, "it would be a shame to see you cover your skin with a kimono again."

He flushed in embarrassment when he realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Kai looked at him and smiled reassuringly before she laughed. He was so embarrassed over something so simple. Kai had known from the moment she had met Ginta and Hakkaku that they had been attracted to her, just as Koga had. But, she also knew they would never make a move on a woman that Koga liked. The said man was glaring at his friend.

"Thank you for the compliment," she touched his arm, "do not be embarrassed. Your statement was sweet in it's own way. It's good to know that men are attracted to me," she winked at him causing his blush to spread.

"You don't need our compliments to know that we are attracted to you," Koga pointed out, "I know you can smell everyone's scent."

"I'd agree with you on normal conditions," Kai nodded her head thoughtfully, "but honestly, besides death, blood, and decay I can't really smell anything else around here. Even the scent of wolves is faint and you all live here all the time."

"It really smells that bad? Then why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"I was dulling my senses to get used to being around here," she shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big deal. And what, with all the bones and other things that littered the caves around here, it's not a surprise that it smells so bad."

"I guess our noses really aren't that good."

"No, I don't suppose so, or you wouldn't let yourselves live like this."

"That wasn't very kind insulting us like that," Ume huffed.

"I wasn't insulting any one. I understand that you don't smell as well as I do," Kai tried to retrace her tracks, "I mean I didn't mind the way the dens were before you cleaned them, I could have gotten used to it. I've just always been in a very clean place."

"That always smells of flowers," Ginta nodded, "flowers and pure clean air. There was not even a speck of dust to be found anywhere."

"I'm not the only one," Kai pointed out, "My oldest brother also keeps his place clean like that too. Our noses are more sensitive then Inuyasha, so we need cleaner air to breath or we get sick. Imagine a smell that made Inuyasha dizzy or faint, it would probably knock me unconscious or could even possibly put me into a deep slumber that takes months to wake up from."

"Can you handle the smell around here," Hakkaku asked.

"I can. I'll be okay."

"You know that hanyou," someone she hadn't met yet asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Koga could beat him if he didn't carry around that sword," the man turned up his nose at the thought.

"If Inuyasha didn't carry around that sword, his youkai blood would devour his human soul and turn him into youkai who knew nothing other then to fight and kill. He would never be able to remember himself and he would even slay his friends if they stood in his way," Kai touched Sounga, "Tetsusaiga is an incredible sword. The power to slay one hundred youkai in a single swing of the blade."

"That's the wind scar," Hakkaku said in awe.

"Yes, but it also has so many other techniques."

"What about the sword that Sesshomaru carries," Ginta asked.

"I'm guessing you mean Tenseiga, it has the ability to revive one hundred people from the dead in one swing. However, the death has to be fresh and it can only be preformed once on any given person. Defying death has it's limits."

"It's still cheating," the man said, "as if anything could defeat his sword."

"I could," Kai shrugged, "Sounga can only be defeated if Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga work together."

"Kagome said that Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha for being a hanyou and wants him dead," Ginta stated.

"And that Sesshomaru would never hesitate to kill an opponent, so I doubt he would ever team up with Inuyasha against you."

"No, even they won't unite against a mutual enemy unless they absolutely have to."

"Are you saying you are their enemy?"

"I don't think enemy is the right word to use. More like, Sesshomaru thought I brought just as much dishonour and shame to our father's name as our hanyou brother. So, I was the target of many of Sesshomaru's attacks to rid the stain of dishonour from our father. He believes if he can kill me and Inuyasha it will regain his honour. But, I think, if Inuyasha can prove himself and I can too, it will restore whatever Sesshomaru is looking for without our deaths. We just have to avoid Sesshomaru until said time."

"You are related to that hanyou! But you look nothing like him or act like him," the uproar around the wolves made Kai cover her ears in protest.

"Please," she cried out making everyone stop talking, "No, I look nothing like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha simply because I look more like my mother. The colour of my hair is blue because I am a water/ice elemental fox. And if you look at my eyes, there is a golden ring around the blue that matches the colour of Sesshomaru's eyes. I was pretty sure my dog ears would give me away though, they look just like Inuyasha's. And I was raised different. I had a duty that required me to be formal and Inuyasha didn't."

"Why would you let that mutt's sister join us?"

"Watch your tongues," Koga snarled, "I let her join us and that should be good enough for you. Her heritage doesn't matter."

"But, Koga."

"No buts! None of you had any problem with her before you knew that she was related to Inuyasha. I want her here, so she is going to stay even if I have to beat the crap out of all of you until you respect her."

"Koga," Kai gasped.

"Nani," he snapped at her still in his fit of rage.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back as if he had smacked her. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he automatically went to apologize.

"They have free right to think about me what they will," Kai stated, her voice hard and her body tense, "please do not employ any violence on my behalf. I have never struck out on friends of any kind and I will not allow you to do so because of something like this."

"Kai," Koga took a step forward.

"No, please," she held up her hands, "I'm not going to waver on this. They do not deserve to be mistreated over someone who isn't officially apart of their pack. If I am not wanted, I understand this and will accept this. I will continue to stay as a guest."

"You are a part of this pack," he tried again, "will you please listen? I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Do not apologize," she shook her head, "you were angry, it's only natural to yell."

"But I wasn't angry at you," he told her.

She smiled her sad smile, "it's okay."

"You have never been yelled at before," he realized.

His statement startled her, "no. Never before has anyone risen their voice against me."

"I'm sorry, Kai."

"Thank you, but you do not need to apologize."

Koga frowned as he watched her move away from everyone. The whispers around him he could barely hear, but he knew she could hear it as if they were screaming. They were glad that she wasn't going to allow Koga to punish them, but they were still uncertain if she could be allowed into the pack. They were saying something along the lines of having to prove herself by helping them fight a battle if one comes along.

Kai walked listlessly around the lower areas of the mountain. Behind her were the dens and even though she was miles away already she could still hear their voices. She wanted to block them out, to ignore their conversations about her. Koga wanted her a part of the pack, and she knew if she could prove herself to be strong, they would let her. The men that liked her didn't want her a part of the pack because of Koga, because then she would be off limits. Woman didn't want her apart of the pack because they didn't want Koga to be able to pick her as a mate.

She knew she could fall in love with Koga. He was amazing. His confidence really did intrigue her, he had a good sense of humour, he was kind and caring, and he was loyal. Wolves mate for life so if he chose her, they would never part for any reason. The real question would be, could he fall in love with her? She was so different, she was a monster. Sure her body was beautiful and he liked what he saw, but she was a Taiyoukai. Raised to be prim and proper, to talk with formality and to dress properly everyday.

Would he want to learn the ways of the Taiyoukai? To be forced into the mold that she had been raised in her whole life? She couldn't see the free spirited wolf conforming to such things. He was who he was and shouldn't have to be forced to change. Kai smiled, he would never change, he was so cocky and confident in everything he did. She liked that about him and she had to admit that to her, he was the most attractive male she had ever met.

At least if they didn't mate, her body wanted him, that was certain. But she would wait until much later into their friendship to tell him so. After all she had to give it time to see if something more then just bedding partners were possible first. Being so old really did change one's thoughts on life and love. It was a good thing however, a very good thing. She sat down on a boulder and stared up into the afternoon sky.

She had slept in that morning. Probably because they went to bed late. The sun was high and bearing down on her white skin. Her markings sparkled like they always did in direct sunlight. She traced the one on her hip thoughtfully. They couldn't be seen unless the sun shone on them just right or her priestess powers were active. She could even hide them with extremely simple fox magic. She liked them, they were her favourite part of her skin.

The sound of footsteps broke though the noise coming from the dens. Turning her head she found Koga sitting next to her. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were trained on the trees in front of him. He was tense, his whole body ridged.

"It is my fault my pack hates Inuyasha. They saw him as a rival I couldn't beat," Koga told her.

"A rival for Kagome's heart?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hakkaku told me how you met Kagome today," she smiled.

"Well it was a long time ago," he sighed, "they still see him as my rival though."

"Do not feel bad for what your pack thinks, Koga. I'm just glad to know that you still want me here."

"I'm very sorry for yelling at you, it was uncalled for. I feel guilty, that look on your face," he paused pushing a rock with his foot.

"I don't hold it against you," Kai reached out and gripped his hand, "you were angry and that is okay. I know you didn't mean to yell at me and at first it hurt my feelings. I felt very upset until I was able to realize that you weren't aiming your anger at me, you were just frustrated."

"So you truly forgive me?"

"Even though there is nothing to forgive, yes."

"Kai, it will take a while for the pack to accept you, but do not be discouraged. They will accept you over time, I'm sure."

"As long as you , Ginta and Hakkaku accept me, I'm happy."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I know this chapter has a LOT of dialog, but they are getting to know Kai and so conversation is really the only way to go about this. This story isn't going to progress this slowly from here on out. If I tried to maintain this level of slowness, I will run out of ideas!


	3. Bound Toward Home

_**The Love of a Taiyoukai**_

**Chapter 3:**** Bound Toward Home**

Kai pushed back the furs and slid out, shrugged off her yukata and put on her pelts. Since her second day here she had gotten used to wearing the pelts every day. She had been here six months and her pale white skin was now a beautiful sun kissed tan. Most days she didn't like the tan as it made her hair stand out that much more.

Over the past several months she had gotten used to the smells and sounds of the dens. Her head no longer ached when the whole pack decided to start talking and the smells no longer turned her stomach. Most importantly, she could be around others as they bit into the raw bloody mess of their hunts, but she still had to eat cooked meat.

She had to admit she was proud of herself. It didn't bother her to get dirty any more, she was still formal and proper, but she knew how to let loose and have fun when the time called for it. She had even become friends with Mai and Ume. The two woman had taught her the ways of the wolf pack when Koga wasn't around.

It was a dream come true. For the time being she was normal and accepted. While still at times they would mention that she had done nothing to deserve to be a part of the pack, they never treated her like an outsider. For which she was so very grateful. The thoughts still swam her mind, wondering what her life would be like if she had been raised like this instead of with Yume.

Stepping out of the den she smiled at the wolves below her. They waved and called a greeting which she warmly returned. Her days here were amazing and she wouldn't have it any other way. Though she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she would have to return home at some point. She didn't let those kind of thoughts get her down.

"Koga said there is a few youkai snooping around and he went to go see about them," Ginta appeared beside her, "he said that they are probably nothing, but he wanted to make sure."

"Is that where he went off to in such a hurry a few hours ago?"

"Were you awake?"

"Not really. He kind of woke me up in his rush to leave."

"He should be back shortly."

Kai thought about it, "or maybe us and a few others should go look for him."

"Do you think we should?"

"It might be in the best interest. Hakkaku, Kenji, Norio, and maybe Yuu could join us."

"I'll go see if they will go," Ginta raced down the mountain.

Kai calmly bounced down the side, not taking the time to walk today. She landed around the mouth of the valley, her eyes staring into the trees. The feel of unfamiliar youkai aura pressed against her sense.

"Ginta," Kai called out, "we will not need to go anywhere."

"Why is that," he called back.

Her call to him had caught many of the wolves attention and they were all watching the two interact. Ginta, Hakkaku and Kai had become the best of friends in the past few months. They were practically inseparable unless Koga was the one steering Kai away.

"They are here," she said calmly as the youkai emerged from the woods, "what business do you have here youkai?"

In front of her stood five youkai. There was a bear, two cats, a fox and a dragon. None of the others around her would be able to identify the dragon. She only knew he was one because of Ryuu. He was her silver dragon guard and if she wasn't mistaken the man in front of her was related to him.

The bear reached behind him and shoved Koga forward, who stumbled and fell at Kai's feet. He was badly beaten and covered in blood. She felt more then heard the growl that tore itself from her throat. She had been right about falling in love with the wolf. She had fallen quick and hard for the black haired man.

All their late night talks, and him sitting on the bank of the river as she bathed up stream. Him cooking her food and helping her adjust to being around so many people. She had yet to act on such feelings. She wanted the pack to like her before she admitted her feelings for him. She wanted the pack to like her because of her, not because she was Koga's woman.

"Are you Kaiden," the fox asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Raiden. This is Takeo," he pointed to the bear, "The cats are Yuki and Yuji. And this is Hisoka."

Her eyes widened when he said Hisoka. It was Ryuu's brother. But, what was he doing out here and why had he attacked Koga like that?

"What do you want with me," Kai asked as Ginta and Hakkaku helped Koga to stand behind her.

She gently touched his arm, and in a matter of second his body was healed. She made sure not to show her powers, and the blood hid the fact that his wounds were sealed. He continued to hold on to Ginta and Hakkaku going along with her silent plea.

"Huh," Hisoka spoke, "I was told you were a dog fox, but here you are living with a bunch of wolves."

"Why are you here, Hisoka," Kai directed her eyes to him.

"So you know who I am," he hummed.

"Obviously," she nodded, "but why you and your friends are here, harming mine, is beyond me."

"We came here to challenge you."

"You want to challenge me?"

He stood his ground, "yes. You know what I am and how hard we are to kill."

"Then you would know that I know your older brother and I know the weakness of your kind."

Hisoka laughed, "my brother is weak for following around the likes of you," he spit at her feet.

"Would you be able to say those big words if he were around?"

"Of course I would."

"So you gathered together, a fox, two cats and a bear to come and challenge me. Will it be a fair challenge of one on one, or will it be a challenge of five on one?"

"Do you think foxes play fair," the fox suddenly disappeared from sight.

"I'm a fox and I play fair," she said.

She stood completely still, waiting for the perfect moment then her right leg struck out to the side, her face and body never moving. Her foot connected with the chest of the brown fox and sent him flying into the river.

"Dirty tricks such as speed and illusion do not work against a more experienced fox," she told them.

Raiden angrily crawled out of the river, "so you could see though that could you?"

"Do not insult me with your petty tricks."

He snarled and charged her. With her hand she knocked him back into the river.

"Children should not fight with their elders, it's a fight that can never be won."

"We will see about that," Yuki called out and the two cats made a beeline for her.

She caught their fists and kicked their feet out from under them, causing them to land hard on their backs. She glanced down for the barest of moments before the bear was on her. Jumping over his head she kicked him square in the back knocking him over.

"I guess these four were more for show then for actual talent," Kai said easily from her spot in the middle of the fallen youkai, who were groaning in pain.

"It was just a test," Hisoka shrugged.

"Tell me, is it because you think I'm weak that you are fighting me? Or, are you angry that I picked your brother over you?"

He snarled and came after her, his talons bared. She moved just a fraction of an inch and he stumbled trying to turn around.

"Why would you pick him over me," his voice was angry.

"He is older and more experience. He also is kinder and less brash. He thinks before going into a battle and always places his friends lives above his own, which you obviously don't do, because I could have killed all of your friends."

His eyes widened, "you wouldn't."

"No your right, I wouldn't."

"I will kill you," he hissed and charged her.

"I do not wish to fight you," she jumped over him.

"You don't get a say, I challenged you! Either you fight me or it's your honour!"

She growled, jumping down she grabbed him around the neck, "do not force my hand child. I do not want to explain to your brother why you died."

"I attacked your wolf. I attacked him and almost killed him, but I thought he would be useful to help me find you so I kept him alive," he chuckled oddly against her hand.

Her priestess powers flickered over his neck, causing the smell of burning flesh to fill the air.

Fear filled his eyes, "you... you really are..."

"If you value your life, you will help your friend and get out of here."

She let go of him and moved over to see how Koga was doing. Hisoka flexed his hands in anger before he moved to help his friends. At the last second he decided to slam his hand straight through Kai's stomach. She gasped and blood dripped down her lip to her chin. He quickly pulled his hand from her and stumbled backwards. The smell of his fear and her blood curled in her nose.

She turned around, calm and just watched his face. He stumbled backwards tripping over Yuji's arm and landed flat on his bottom.

He held his hands out, "please don't purify me. Kill me any other way, but don't purify me."

"Just leave," she told him, "just get your friends and get out of here."

"You aren't going to kill me," Hisoka asked, shaking in fear.

"No, just go."

He hurriedly helped his friends and the five left. Kai sighed and looked down at the hole that was gushing blood down her skirt and legs.

"Why didn't you kill him," one of the wolves called out to her.

"I could never kill a child, and more so, I couldn't kill the kid brother of Ryuu."

"What did he mean not to purify him?"

"I'm a priestess," she stated, setting her hand against her stomach she allowed the powers to flow and the hole closed.

"What is Ryuu," Koga asked, ignoring the priestess bit.

"Ryuu is a dragon. It's rare to find humanoid dragons, and they are very strong, almost unstoppable unless you know their weakness. But Hisoka isn't even one hundred years old yet."

"How old is Ryuu," Ginta questioned.

"He is nearing six hundred," Kai told them, "he has been by my side since I was born."

"You are okay though, right," Hakkaku inquired as he touched the spot on her stomach still covered in blood.

"I'm alright," she smiled, "it was just a small injury."

"And you even healed Koga."

"Are you feeling alright," Kai asked said man.

"I'm great, it was weird feeling your powers though," he said thoughtfully.

"Sorry, I had to do it in secret, the weakness of a dragon is purification or poison. I couldn't have him knowing my trick right away."

"How can a youkai be a priestess," another wolf called out.

"We can explain," Ginta told them, "why don't you two go get cleaned up?"

The two walked up the mountain to the upper side of the river. Kai listened to Ginta explain that she was born this way. That the priestess powers had somehow combined with the youkai powers and created a very strong being. The youkai were nervous but calmed down when Hakkaku told them that she had been there for six months and had never even raised her voice at them. It would seem these wolves took her heritage better then her own brothers.

Koga began to strip next to the water. Kai watched him for a moment, mesmerized by him. She watched him pull the strings and dropped his armer. He pulled off the cuffs on his arms and legs and began to work the knot at his waist. He let the pelt drop. He stopped as he was about to drop into the water and turned his head over his shoulder to see Kai watching him. He could smell her arousal.

"Are we bathing together," she asked, "we have never done so before."

"Does it makes you nervous," he asked slipping into the water.

"Not really," she divested herself of her clothing before sliding into the water.

Koga didn't even have time to turn and watch her before she was beside him in the water. She dipped under the water and scrubbed furiously at the blood in her tail and the ends of her hair. It seemed like hours but was merely a couple minutes before she surfaced.

"Koga," Kai sighed, "I should head home."

"Nani? You can't be thinking of going home because of this," he exclaimed.

"Now that someone knows where I am, I will get challengers on an almost daily basis."

"And that is okay."

"Not if you keep getting hurt because of it! I don't want to see any of you hurt because someone is searching for me. If I let it known that I'm headed home, it will quell the challengers."

"So after six months you are just going to leave?"

"Koga," Kai folded her arms on the bank and rested her head against them, "do you know how dangerous it could get if I stay?"

"You are a Taiyoukai after all," he nodded.

"Then you know that it would put so many people in danger. Even you with two jewel shards in your legs were unable to beat Hisoka, because dragons are some of the fastest creatures ever and foxes are tricky."

"You had no issue with them."

"Well, I'm a fox so the tricks don't allude me, I've seen them all. And I've fought a dragon before. I'm quicker then they are, plus in Hisoka's rage with me, he was being rather slow until the end."

"I will be fine," he stated.

"Please, Koga," Kai touched his cheek, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"And I don't want you to go home yet. You said you would stay till you got called home."

Her hand dropped back into the water, her shoulders dropped in defeat. He was right. She had said she would stay till she had to go home due to palace demands and they had yet to come for her. It was wrong for her to flee, but seeing Koga hurt had scared her. Sighing she leaned back against the bank. Koga watched, teased as the river would uncover the top of her breasts and cover it again.

"I will stay, but if someone gets hurt again because of me, I will go home."

"Fine, I can understand that."

Kai let her thoughts wonder to all the nights she spent laughing and joking with the man beside her. He was amazing company. He always knew what to say and that handsome grin of his never left his face. She let her eyes graze over him. His chest was above the water, little droplets slid across the muscles. His blue eyes were hazy as they watched her chest. His face was perfect to her, the pointed ears and nose, his perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheek bones and chiselled chin. He was like a sculpture.

Kai reached out and pulled her pelts into the water, washing away the blood before laying them back in the sun to dry. She didn't want to waste more fur then she already had. She felt clawed fingers brush her side for only the barest of seconds. Koga had an odd look on his face.

"Kai, does it bother you when people touch you," he asked suddenly.

"I touch you all the time," Kai thought for a second, "it does not bother me when people touch me. It didn't bother me when Hakkaku touched my stomach after the attack."

"But it bothers you when you get touched during bedding," he turned to face her.

"Well, no," her eyes shifted to the water, "it doesn't bother me for the most part. But, the body is meant to be shared with your mate, not just some friend that is helping remove the need."

He hummed in response, just watching the water splash against her side, "what about kissing?"

"The lips are a sensitive part of the body, it can tell a lot about a person," she licked hers subconsciously, "it's to intimate to share with just anyone."

Six long months ago on the night of the full moon, Koga laid his eyes upon Kai for the first time. Instantly falling in love with her. The only thing keeping him from claiming her was the fact that she was a Taiyoukai and they had to lay claim to their mate first. Kai had told him the way mates are chosen in the Taiyoukai world. She had to lay claim first, expressing her love for the person first before the other person can make a move.

She had yet to do so, and he had kept his hands and lips to himself, knowing that Kai wouldn't appreciate him breaking her personal rules of intimacy. After all, he didn't know if she liked him back or not. She treated him the same way as she treated every one else. But as the days went by, he found it harder and harder to hold back. She was everything he was looking for in a mate and more. Not only was she strong and loyal, but she was kind and smart, she treated everyone well and loved being a part of the pack.

He pulled himself from the water and dressed, walking back to the den leaving Kai alone in the river. She watched him go, he was going to get his other set of pelts and armer that looked just like the one he was wearing. She sighed and pulled herself onto the bank. She laid back on the ground and watched the clouds float across the sun. The sun began to dry the water from her body.

Ginta appeared over the edge of the mountain and stopped when he realized her state of undress. She laughed and motioned him forward where he sat beside her, staring up and away from her.

"Did you come by yourself," she asked.

"Yeah, I noticed Koga left you all alone, so I thought I'd come keep you company. I know you hate being alone," he shifted and laid down.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," Kai smiled.

"Why did Koga walk away?"

"I don't know," she said honestly, "he started asking me about my rules of bedding then suddenly got out of the water and disappeared."

"Do you like Koga?"

She blushed, "yes, yes I do."

"Then why don't you do anything about it?"

If she had been listening she would have heard Koga come back up the mountain. He had stopped in shock at seeing Ginta seeing next to Kai who wasn't covered at all. He had heard Ginta's questions and her answer. His breath held waiting to find out the answer he himself had only be wondering about a few second ago.

"What should I do, Ginta? I'm a Taiyoukai. The things I love about Koga, his free nature, his confidence, his cockiness, would have to change while Taiyoukai are around. He would have to learn the ways of the Taiyoukai, how to be prim and proper, to be forced into the mold that I have lived in my whole life. I can't be the person I want to be when other Taiyoukai are around and I'm not suppose to be myself around my servants because it would show my weakness, but I still find myself slipping.

I don't want to change the way he is. I love him how he is. I don't want him to think that I am making him change, but to be the Lord of the Northern Lands he would have to do so many things differently. And what would happen to the pack, would they come with us to the palace, I have plenty of rooms, but then what about the dens? Because we would both be required to return home if things happened."

"You want to be with him, but you are afraid that he will think you are just trying to make him into something he isn't?"

"That is right. I know when important people aren't around he can be his normal cocky self, but it still isn't fair of me to ask him have to go through all the training to be a prim and proper Taiyoukai. Not to mention, he would be challenged constantly due to other youkai thinking he might be weak, the kinds of danger he would be in because of me," she frowned at the thought.

"I don't think he would care as long as he was with you."

"Thanks Ginta, you are such a good friend," Kai stood and put her outfit on before hugging him.

He returned the hug before letting her go, "are you going somewhere?"

"Just for a bit, I'm going to go running," she told him before she took off.

"She does have feelings for me," Koga gawked at the empty spot she had just vacated, "but she won't say them out of fear?"

"You know it's rude to eves drop," Ginta told him.

"Well, I had come back to make sure she was okay, to find you here instead."

"You left her alone, she doesn't like being alone."

"I was gone only for a minute."

"It wasn't like I knew that," he told Koga, "don't get jealous with me! She likes you!"

Koga huffed and turned back around stalking down the mountain with Ginta trailing after him. Hours passed before Kai came sailing over the edge of the mountain to land on the rock in the middle of the river. She sat down there and just stayed there watching everyone around her. Her return had been so silent that not a single one of them had noticed.

Mai was the first to see her, "Holy crap, Kai. Where did you come from?"

"The sky," she smiled cheekily.

"You were silent."

"It's the best part of being a youkai," she laughed.

"You could scare someone doing that," Ume told her.

"Yeah," she said dipping her bloody claws into the water, washing it away, "but youkai are sometimes best dealt with when they can't hear or see you."

"Did you kill something," Hakkaku asked walking to the waters edge.

"No, I hurt him though. It seems that Raiden was still very upset about earlier."

"Are you okay?"

"He was much faster in the forest then he was here in the valley that was for sure. But, I was able to scare him, hopefully he will leave," she scrubbed hard at her hands removing the blood from her nails.

Koga jumped a crossed to the boulder and pulled her raw hands from the water, "you are going to hurt yourself if you keep scrubbing like that."

"I didn't want to hurt him, but he would not go away. Insisting that I had to die today. So I laced him with a bit of poison that would make him pass out," Kai stared down at her hands, "Koga, I warn you, they won't be the last."

"We will make it work," he told her.

"If you say so," she shrugged, letting him pull her back to the main valley.

"You should eat, you haven't eaten all day," he gestured to the food cooking by the fire.

Kai nodded and began to pick at the hot food. He watched as what would normally burn his hands, did nothing to her skin. She absent mindedly ate, worried about what other creatures might come out of the wood works to attack her. She was after all weak, caring for humans and hanyous, so it was only a question of time when they would begin to challenge her and it would seem that time was now.

"Doesn't that hurt," Ume asked sitting down next to her.

"Nani?"

"You are eating very hot food," she pointed to the meat in her hand.

"It takes a lot to hurt me," Kai reached her hand into the fire and pulled out a burning log. She tossed it back and held out her hand, absolutely no damage was done to the skin, "I'll let you in on a secret, it actually burnt my skin, but it healed so fast you didn't have time to see the damage."

"Really," she gasped, "I hate how long it takes to heal."

"Just imagine if you were human," they laughed together.

"I think I'll go to bed, Goodnight Kai."

"Goodnight Ume," she called back.

Almost everyone was in bed beside the night watch, Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga and herself. She stood suddenly, carrying the meat with her, she walked slowly toward her shared den. She couldn't really taste the meat. She kept remembering the feel of her claws pressing into the flesh of the fox. She shuddered.

"Should we follow her," Ginta asked Hakkaku.

"She did just attack someone and she hates hurting people," he responded.

"It's my den, I'll go," Koga told them, following after the blue haired woman.

Both the men turned to each other and grinned. They had meant to make him go in the first place. He always was the jealous type. And after this afternoon when Ginta had seen her naked, he seemed a bit on edge. Koga walked into the den to see Kai untying her top.

He watched as it dropped to the floor, his heart started to pound in his chest as she reached for the knot at her hip. The skirt dropped and he swallowed hard. If she turned around he would get to view her full body in all it's glory. He had seen what her body looks like, but never without any kind of obstruction.

Kai sniffed the air, it smelt like heat lightning, waterfalls and arousal. Turning around she smiled at Koga. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She sat down on her bed of fur. He moved and sat down on his bed, watching her.

"Koga," Kai pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "I should consider visiting the Palace sometime soon."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"If you want me too."

"I would like that," she smiled at him, "I just worry. I haven't heard anything from Satoshi about how the lands are and that kind of makes me wonder what is going on."

"What if it is bad news," he asked her quietly.

"Then I will avenged my people and bury the dead."

"I shouldn't have asked you to come here," Koga sighed, "I didn't know how dangerous it can be to be a Taiyoukai."

"No one really does till they are one," she told him, "it's not always the best thing in life, but I was born as one and I really have no choice then to do my duty."

"Would you choose to be a commoner if you could pick how you were born?"

"I don't think I would. I love my life just the way it is. All the hardships and everything."

"That is good to know," he smiled at her.

"Can I..." Kai paused for a second, staring at the fur beneath her, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

He blinked several times before he understood her meaning. She didn't want to be alone after what she had done that afternoon to the kit. He nodded and watched her dress in her yukata, before slipping into his fur blankets with him. She cuddled up to him, her face pressed into his neck and his arm wrapped around her waist.

She couldn't have gone her whole two hundred years without killing anything. But, hurting an innocent child wasn't something she could do willingly. He breathed in her scent of frost and sakura blossoms. It felt right to lay like this with her. To have her in his arms. If only things weren't so complicated on her end. What could he do to make her see that he was willing to be with her no matter what that means he had to do?

**-x-**

Koga shifted feeling a heavy weight laid on his chest. Cracking open his eyes he was met with the sight of blue hair and dog ears. In his still sleepy state he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. Her hair was like silk and ran through his fingers like water. The silvery tips gleamed in the light pouring through the den's opening.

Kai had been awake for a couple minutes, trying to force herself to fall back asleep when Koga had begun playing with her hair. She smiled against his chest, it felt good. His claws gently scratched her scalp before sliding through her hair. She shivered as sparks of pleasure pulsed through her skull.

"Oh, sorry," Koga dropped his hand when he realized she was awake.

Kai used her hand on his chest to help her sit up and she smiled brightly at him, "it was a nice way to wale up this morning."

He smiled back at her. Kai shocked him by pressing her face into his neck and nuzzling him the way that dogs did to show they care. She sat up then and moved to get dressed.

"Thank you for letting me rest with you. It kept the nightmares at bay," she told him, dropping her yukata and tying her pelts on.

"Thank you," he told her, whispering in her ear, "it was nice waking up to you this morning."

Kai giggled, blushing at his cockiness. He changed his clothes and left the den. Kai followed after him, watching his tail swish side to side in a happy manor. His scent was all over her as hers was him, making many of the wolves turn their head. She knew what they were thinking, and there was a part of her that had wanted just that to happen.

"Good morning Koga, Kai," Ginta called out from below them, "you have a visitor."

They found all the wolves surrounding a man that looked just like Hisoka. Kai pushed through the group to stand in front of him. She smiled at the familiar sight of the man in front of her. He had always been a constant in her life and he was the closest thing she had to a best friend. He was talking to one of the wolves about the clothing he wore, telling them it was the insignia of the Northern Lands.

Ryuu stopped his talking and turned to Kai. Instantly he was on his knees, his hands forming a diamond on the ground and he bowed low, his head almost touching the ground. The smile on her face faded immediately.

"Milady," his voice was filled with remorse, "I am so sorry for telling my younger brother where you reside. I had no right to speak of such information. I am so sorry that he came here and challenged you. I take full responsibility for his actions. Milady, I am thankful that you spared his life."

"Ryuu, stand," Kai told him in a clipped tone.

He stood gracefully, his silver eyes boring into her golden/blue ones. They said nothing for several minutes.

"Your brother has been forgiven for his acts of cruelty towards the members of this wolf pack and I. You will not need to take on the responsibility of your brother's actions," Kai told him, holding her hand up to keep him from speaking, "and you will not be punished for speaking of my whereabouts, that was never a secret and it does not matter who you told."

"But, Milady," he realized he was about to talk back and shut his mouth hard on his tongue.

"Ryuu, do not be afraid to speak your mind."

"I told my brother where you were and I knew his anger toward you. It was my fault he came here, I should be punished for knowingly telling someone, who wished to challenge you, your whereabouts."

Kai smiled, "You will not be punished for such actions that weren't your own. But, thank you."

"For what, Milady," he asked confused.

"For," she laughed, "talking back to me."

He blinked confused, "Milady, it was wrong of me to do so, yet it pleased you?"

Her laughter continued and she nodded.

"You will not punish me for my back talk?"

"No, no," she told him sobering up, "no punishment. I'm just glad your here. How is everything?"

"Satoshi wanted to come to tell you that everything is well," Ryuu told her, "but he is the one in command and can not leave his post."

"I'm glad."

"Satoshi had one question."

"Yes," she asked.

"He wanted to know how you enjoyed being in the wolf dens."

"I love it here," she smiled ecstaticly, "I enjoy being here."

"No problems then?"

"Do I detect some hope that I will return?"

"I think Satoshi is becoming overwhelmed with all the work," Ryuu smiled, "but I would enjoy having you safe at home instead of here in the wild where I can not protect you."

"You worry to much," Kai laughed, "but it is not fair of me to force my work on Satoshi, the poor fox is probably ready to pull his hair out."

"It would sadden you to see him without his hair so he would not do so, but he might lose his mind."

"Have you heard any new from Sesshomaru," Kai asked suddenly.

"He sent Shioshi over the other day," Ryuu thought about it, "asking where you were. But other then that we haven't heard anything."

"I bet Satoshi was happy to see his brother."

"He was indeed."

"Kai," Koga spoke up from behind her.

"Yes," she turned to look at him.

"He is making the wolves uneasy. Royal servants and guards of the Northern Lands aren't allowed to be on wolf soil."

"Oh right," Kai turned back to Ryuu, "how about we walk and talk."

"Milady," he questioned her with his eyes.

"It's a long story," she shrugged motioning for him to follow her.

"Kai, will you be leaving," Koga asked.

"No, not yet. I will return to get you, okay," she told him.

"Are you sure you won't just vanish?"

"I'm more then sure, I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Koga told her as she walked away.

An hour passed and Koga found himself restless. She hadn't returned and he wondered what was taking so long. It couldn't have taken her that long to walk Ryuu to the edge of their territories. Ginta and Hakkaku sat next to him, both of them having asked to go with. He wouldn't say no because he knew Kai would get upset if he did.

Before he knew it, over half the wolf pack had asked to travel with them but they still didn't know of her status. He shouldn't have bothered with that thought when Kai returned, freshly washed and wearing her Royal Robes. She was pulling at them in odd places and frowning at the fabric as it clung to her skin. She was so used to the fur that it felt almost odd to wear a kimono again.

"Are you ready to leave," Kai asked, "Ryuu thought it would be a good idea to bring this with because they might not open the gates for me otherwise."

"You look amazing," Koga smirked at her.

"Thank you," she smiled before frowning again, "I'm sorry that we ended up leaving sooner then planned. I didn't know Ryuu would show up today."

"You were planning to go back any ways, it's just a couple days sooner then expected," he shrugged.

"Wait," Ume glanced at the sakura blossoms on Kai's kimono, "that's the kimono worn only by the Lady of the Northern Lands."

"That is I," she nodded, "it feels odd being back in a kimono after so long. But, if I am to travel, I must wear my status with pride and honour."

"Even wearing our furs, you can not hide your Taiyoukai pride," Ginta pointed out.

"It's impossible to not feel your aura radiating off you in waves," Hakkaku nodded.

"I can not help that I was raise to be prideful of my birth," she smiled, "are you two coming too?"

"Can we?"

"Did Koga say yes?"

"Yes, I told them they could go," Koga shrugged.

"I don't mind, anyone can go with us," Kai smiled.

"This whole time, we had the Taiyoukai of the Northern Lands here among us," Kenji gaped at her.

"Please, I'm no different then I was just a minute ago."

"We came to trust you," he shrugged, "I'm not afraid you will harm me. After six months of my sexual advances, you haven't hurt me yet."

She giggled nervously, having not told Koga that Kenji had been trying to seduce her while he wasn't around. Koga glared at the offending man but merely shook his head.

"Could we go," Mai asked for her and Ume.

"I don't see why not."

Koga sighed, "might as well let the whole pack go."

"I wouldn't mind," Kai smiled at him, noting the look of exasperation on his face.

"It will already take us forever to get there, without you transporting us, it will just take longer to let the others come with us."

Kai merely laughed, "whatever you want to happen will happen."

She waited patiently, at the opening of the valley. She could feel eyes on her as she stood there, completely still, her arms crossed with her hands hidden inside the sleeves of her kimono. This was how she usually stood when at home, but normally she placed her hands behind her back. It was her regal pose to make others around her feel insignificant, to show she had power and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

At least, that was what training and told her. A Taiyoukai was to stand tall, proud and hang their power over everyone's head. Her aura helped too, it made youkai uncomfortable because they could get a feel for just how strong she was. At this point in time however, she held it in check. Not wanting to make the wolves any more nervous than they already were about her being the Taiyoukai of the North.

Koga approached her easily not even remotely nervous around her even in her intimidating stance, "we have decided."

Kai shifted only her eyes to look at him, "what would the decision hold?"

"Getting back into character already," he chuckled when she blushed, "Ume, Mai, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kenji and a few others will be accompanying us."

"You are very generous Koga," she told him, "I know you do not wish to share my palace with anyone else and yet you are. Thank you."

"They had a good argument," he shrugged

"I suppose they did," her customary smile graced her lips, "we should get going, we will not get far before the sun sets."

The excitement that buzzed around the wolves behind her made her own grow. She walked with the grace she had been taught her whole life. Koga walked with confidence beside her. To other youkai it would show that Koga was her equal. She smiled, the months she spent with him at the dens had been some of the best in her life. Joy bubbled in her heart and happiness warmed the dark corners of her mind.

She would never trade the last couple months for anything. They were her best memories. All the smiles and grins Koga had given her. All the laughs she had shared with Ginta and Hakkaku. The times she spent with Ume and Mai who treated her like she was their best friend and shared their knowledge with her. Even Kenji who suggested bedding every time they were alone. They had all treated her so well, and even now, they weren't afraid of her, knowing what she was.

She hoped that one day she could talk to Inuyasha. That she could have the courage to tell him how much she loved and cared for him and wanted him to be a part of her life again. He was her brother. He had been her idol when she was just a little girl. The same as Sesshomaru. But, she doubted that Sesshomaru would ever consider letting her into his life any time soon.

"Everything okay," Koga asked her.

Kai blinked, her train of thought becoming derailed, "yes, everything is perfect."

"What were you thinking about so seriously?"

"How much I enjoyed the past six months here and Inuyasha."

"What about him," he turned to her.

The whole six months she had been there she didn't once talk about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, after the wolf pack had found out she was related to them. It was odd hearing her say the hanyou's name after such a long time without it being spoken from her lips.

"I miss him," she said quietly, "almost eighty years have passed since I've truly seen him. I want to reconcile with him. I want to have my brother in my life. It's all so complicated."

"Maybe, after everything is settled, you could invite him to the palace and let him stay for a while," Koga told her, "I'm sure his friend and him are getting tired of always sleeping outside."

"Who could get tired of that," Kai asked, her eyes glittering at the idea, "I love sleeping under the stars."

"You only did that twice," he pointed out.

"And they were amazing nights. So beautiful and peaceful outside. It was wonderful."

"I don't think humans feel the same way about being outside as you do."

"I suppose so. Humans get sick so easily."

"You know, youkai get sick too."

"Rarely," Kai smiled, "that is the great thing about being strong."

Koga watched her thoughtfully, "you did great getting used to the smells and sounds of the den."

"I enjoyed being there, that helped the most. Because I wanted to be there so badly that I forced myself to ignore it."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed your time."

"Can I come back," she asked him suddenly.

"You are a part of the pack, you are always welcome at the den," Koga told her.

"What will happen when the wolf elder hears about the months that you had the Taiyoukai of the North on wolf soil?"

"We will deal with it when it happens."

"I want to be there, to explain. I don't want you in trouble."

"I wanted you to be at the den just as much as you wanted to be there. It is equally my fault as it is yours."

She smiled brightly and her pose relaxed a little, "Koga, what are your plans for the future?"

He looked thoughtful, his lips pressed in the a thin line, "I do not know. The future is always so uncertain."

"I know how that is," he watched a shadow pass her face before it disappeared.

"Kai," he reach out and gripped her upper arm, "what is the matter?"

The second she avoided his eyes, he knew something was seriously bugging her, "you remember how we talked about my priestess powers the first time we met?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Life isn't as certain for me as it is for you. While you may yet live hundreds to thousands of years, I will most likely die young."

"Is there a way to stop that? To get rid of the possible threat of losing your life," the concern tone in his voice made her heart hurt.

"My mother once told me that it could be possible to break the chains on our youkai, that will allow us the possibility to be less restricted by our curse. She said that a strong priestess would have to delve into our soul and break the chains that hold the youkai."

"What does she mean by chains?"

"Our priestess powers placed a type of barrier around our youkai, it's a way of protection. If we ever, ever change into our animal shape it will break that barrier without consent from our priestess soul, she will consider it a threat and kill it."

"So your mom changed into her animal form when she killed that man?"

"Yes. Normally youkai who have a true form only change when they are in serious danger, or they become so angry they can't control it. I have almost done so once."

The surprise on Koga's face was unsettling, "when was that?"

"When Naraku forced Kikyo into pinning Inuyasha on that stupid tree," she growled, "I went crazy after that. I hunted that man down and tried to kill him but he got away and I almost changed to go after him," she shivered at the thought, "The pain was unbearable and my body stopped."

"So if a priestess broke that barrier, could you change into your youkai form without problem?"

"Yes, and the only way then that I could die from my priestess is if I became dark and hateful like Naraku."

"What about Kagome, do you think she could do such a thing?"

"I could never ask her to do that. To walk inside my soul, she would see everything I've ever seen and I would see everything she has ever seen and we would know each others soul. To mix so intimately with someone, it could break her."

"What if she wanted to try, would you let her?"

"Maybe," Kai told him, "but only if I was on the verge of dying."

Silence fell around them like soft snow on a winters morning. Koga hadn't really thought about the possibility of Kai dying soon. She was young and a youkai, so his brain just couldn't put the two together. She will die young, the thought echoed in his head. The thought that followed almost stopped him in his tracks; he had to tell her how he felt and soon.


End file.
